Adrien and his Girl Problems
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: After swapping bodies due to an angry akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir are forced to reveal themselves to each other but are unable to figure out how to change back to their own selves. It is then that Adrien discovers that girl problems can strike at the most inconvenient of times and be a real pain in the ar- the neck... In which Adrien will suffer.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter one

 **Hey!**

 **Nice to see you all again! How long has it been? A few months? Wow, I really have been a bit absent… Sorry about that. Anyway, to those of you who are wondering, James' Revenge will be updated and completed soon.**

 **Well, this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction that is being posted on this site! It is also on my AO3 account as well as some other Miraculous Ladybug ones for anyone who is interested in reading more.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or anything.**

…

Marinette was confused. One moment she was Ladybug, standing near the latest villain preparing to grab the akuma, and the next she had moved and was standing over by a building. She blinked, confused, then looked up and did a double take. She could see herself - Ladybug - looking just as baffled as she felt and the akuma smirking next her.

She looked down at herself and gasped. She was dressed in black leather, a small bell around her neck. She was Chat Noir…

She gaped at the Ladybug figure standing near the villain. If she was now Chat Noir, then he must be her as well. Her shock only lasted a second as she realized they still needed to take down the akuma. "Chat Noir! Grab the picture and break it before he can get up again!" She called to him and he nodded and quickly jumped into action.

The villain struggled to get up but Ladybug's yoyo was still binding him. Chat Noir leaped at him and grabbed the picture from his pocket. He ripped it in half and the black butterfly flitted out. "Ladybug! What am I supposed to do now?!" Chat yelled.

She had already reached him at that point and she grabbed her yoyo trying to activate it to catch the akuma. It didn't open and she looked up at him, frowning. "It's not working for me. You try it." She said.

Chat took the yoyo from her and drew his finger down the middle. To his surprise, it opened so he flung it at the rapidly escaping akuma, trying to copy what Ladybug usually did. It worked and the butterfly was cleansed. He let the butterfly go and it flew away. A middle aged man sat on the pavement looking around. Chat turned to the real Ladybug and smirked. She rolled her eyes (well, technically they were his). "You've got to throw the Lucky Charm up into the air now so everything can return to normal. I think we're the only ones who got hit by this akuma, thankfully." She told him.

Chat chucked the clamp in the air, winked at Ladybug and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The two stood together as they watched the swarm of tiny ladybugs fly around, righting all the damage done by the akumatized villain. When they had finally finished, Ladybug peeked over at Chat Noir then jumped back in surprise. Chat Noir turned to look at her and he seemed equally shocked. "Y-you're still me." She said.

"And you're still me. But don't worry M'lady, you still look divine like that too." Chat said, winking at her cheekily.

Marinette just glared at him. She was unused to watching her own face talk and communicate to her. It was an extremely strange feeling. "I don't understand. The Lucky Charm should have turned us back to normal."

Chat shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I did it, not you."

"But you _are_ me so it should have worked!"

Ladybug was starting to get panicky. She didn't want to stay as Chat forever! Chat noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder while also wondering when he got so tall. "Let's go over there away from the crowds and sort this out." He suggested and she nodded.

He took her arm and pulled her into a nearby deserted alley. "So-" she started to say but her cut her off.

"I think we'll have to reveal our identities to each other." He said quickly.

"What?" She asked, looking down at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Well unless we can figure out a way to get back to our own bodies in two minutes, then we'll have to reveal ourselves. Our miraculous' will run out soon."

"Oh." She said. "You're right…"

Chat smirked at her. "I'm always right M'lady."

She sighed. "Well my earrings only have one spot left so you're about to change back." Ladybug said just as there was a flash of light and she found herself looking into her own face. Gosh, had she always been that short?

Tikki flew out and landed in Chat's hands. She smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I know what happened. You don't need to explain it to me." She said.

Chat turned to Ladybug. "Is this your kwami?" He asked.

Ladybug nodded. "Yes. Her name's Tikki." She said and Tikki waved at him.

"She's cute. Much cuter than mine." Chat said.

She giggled as the ring on her finger beeped for the last time and she felt herself being untransformed. She looked down at herself but she couldn't tell who she was. Chat coughed. "Well it might be best if we find a mirror or something so we actually know who we are. Unless you want to just say it."

Marinette nodded again. That would be a good idea. "Come on." She told Chat, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the alley.

"What about me?" A black kwami flew up into her face. "I need food!"

Chat sighed. "This is Plagg." He told Marinette. "He's my kwami. Plagg, you can wait. We'll get you some food afterwards. We have to find a mirror first."

The two walked out onto the streets and wandered down it until Marinette spotted a clothing store. She pulled Chat into it. "Um M'lady, what are we doing here?" He asked her.

Marinette grabbed a couple of shirts off a rack nearby and shoved them into his hands before pushing him into a dressing room. "There are mirrors in there." She explained.

"Well what's the clothes for?"

"So we don't look suspicious."

"Oh." He said.

Marinette stepped into the dressing room as well and closed the door behind her. Next to her, Chat was already staring at the mirror on the opposite wall. Marinette glanced at it as well and her heart nearly stopped.

Adrien.

She was Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir was Adrien. She gaped at herself in the mirror and suddenly became aware of Adrien looking at her and she realized she was still trying to draw air into her lungs. She let it out again before she fainted from too much oxygen. Turning to Adrien, her eyes wide, she gasped out. "Y-you're Adrien."

"Um yeah. And you're Marinette."

"Yeah." Marinette whispered, still in shock.

"This is great though! I really do know my lady in civilian life, then! And you were so insistent that we didn't know each other." Adrien said happily.

"Whatever." Marinette muttered. "The question is, what do we do now? We can't stay like this forever."

"Well since it's getting late we should probably head home. We can talk about this whole mess in the morning."

"Ok."

The two headed out of the cramped changing room and started walking home. Adrien turned left, starting to head to his house when Marinette stopped him. "Um Adrien?" She asked and he stopped and looked up at her questionably. "Won't it be weird if you go to your house looking like me?" She pointed out.

Adrien blinked. Oh yeah. It would be weird. His father would be suspicious. "You're right. So you go to my house instead and I go to yours."

Marinette's eyes widened at his words but she nodded her head anyway. "O-ok. See you in the m-morning then." She said nervously.

Adrien smiled at her. "See you then. And Marinette?" He asked and she paused and looked at him. "I'm glad it was you." He said smiling, then turned and walked away to her bakery.

Marinette stood on the path, staring at him with eyes wide. "I'm glad it was you too." She whispered finally before heading to his mansion.

"Oh boy." Plagg said, floating up to her shoulder. "This will be fun."

…

 **Thanks to _Ash the DragonGuardian_ for giving me this idea! Mind you, she practically forced me to write it when she told me the idea, but oh well. Thanks to her anyway!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story, I'll have more to come for this definitely.**

 **We'll definitely be making Adrien suffer. Heh heh heh…**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter two

 **Hi again.**

 **You know, I seriously thought this was just going to be a oneshot. I was very wrong. This is going to be a multichapter now.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **This is also on A03 with more chapters if you want to read some more of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

…

Adrien yawned as he headed to Marinette's house. It was a good thing he had been there before because if he didn't he wouldn't have known where to go. His mind was still reeling from all the events of the day. Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette was his lady. It all seemed so unbelievable.

He smiled happily to himself. Maybe now Marinette wouldn't be so shy and nervous around him all the time. Adrien really don't know what he was doing so wrong that caused Marinette to avoid him. He hoped that would change now that she knew he was Chat Noir. Now that she knew they were partners.

He reached the bakery and pushed open the door. There was no around so Adrien assumed her parents had gone to bed. It _was_ rather late after all. He could only hope they didn't go to bed worrying about where Marinette was.

Adrien headed up the stairs to where he knew Marinette's room would be. He had been there once before, for the gaming tournament. He reached her room and looked around. What was he supposed to do now?

Suddenly, Adrien felt a curious pain in his abdomen. Clutching his stomach, he sat down on her couch. He had never had a stomach ache quite like this before. It was really weird. Did Marinette go through this often? He wondered. She must be tougher than she looks to be able to stand pain like this all the time.

He gasped for breath and leaned over so his head was resting on his knees. It made his stomach feel better. Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse, worried. "Adrien… Are you alright?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah Tikki. I'm fine. I think I might just go to bed now. Hopefully this stomach ache will be gone in the morning." Adrien replied.

Tikki tutted as she darted around. "Are you sure? Well, her bed's up there in case you're wondering."

Adrien gazed up at her comfy looking bed longingly then shook his head. No, it wouldn't be right to sleep on her bed. He was a gentleman. It would be impolite to sleep on a lady's bed without her permission. Especially his lady. They would get this thing sorted out tomorrow and he would go back to his own sterile, unfamiliar room and his own bed. He liked Marinette's room. It was cosy and warm and friendly. He could see all the personal touches she had added to the room, such as the posters of him. Wait, posters of him? Adrien shook his head and smiled. She must use them as reference for her designing since he _was_ a model and all.

He didn't need to go up to the bed. Besides, he had a perfectly fine couch right here. It even had a cute little umbrella on it. "Adrien, are you going to want something to eat?" Tikki asked him.

It was at that point that Adrien realized he was actually starving. His tummy growled loudly and he smiled sheepishly at the ladybug kwami. "Yes. I feel as if I might die of hunger if I don't eat soon. I totally forgot about food."

Quietly, so as to not wake up Marinette's parents, Adrien made his way down to the kitchen where he stood looking around, wondering where he should start. "Marinette's parents left her dinner in the fridge for her." Tikki whispered to him. "She had to leave before she could finish it. You can have that. She won't mind."

"Thanks Tikki." Adrien whispered back, smiling at the pretty red kwami.

He wondered why he had got the loud, rude, annoying one while Marinette's kwami was helpful and sweet. It didn't really seem fair to him. He sighed. Oh well…

Adrien opened the fridge and looked around. There was a plate filled mostly with food. It had plastic wrap over it and Adrien assumed that this was Marinette's leftover dinner. He took it out of the fridge and sat down at the counter to eat. He finished it quickly and yawned again, more loudly than before. "Tikki, where do the dirty dishes go?" He asked the kwami. "Then I'm definitely going to bed."

Tikki pointed to a corner of the counter next to the sink and Adrien put his plate there with the others. He turned and headed up to bed, his curious stomach pains forgotten. Once he got up there, he sat down on the chaise and prepared to go to sleep. Tikki hovered up near his face. "Um Adrien aren't you going to change your clothes?" She asked.

Adrien looked down at himself and flushed. He shook his head. "No. That wouldn't be fair on Marinette. We'll sort this out in the morning then Marinette can change her own clothes."

Tikki nodded. "Ok then."

Adrien lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. Tikki whispered to herself. "But what if you can't fix it in the morning? You can't stay in those clothes forever."

He didn't hear her it seemed so Tikki flew over to her spot where she usually slept and curled up there. Adrien was already making little sleep noises and Tikki smiled to herself. For Marinette's sake and for Adrien's she hoped they would be able to fix it.

Tikki hoped that this could be reversed. She liked Marinette and thought she made a good Ladybug. She thought Adrien was more suited to Chat Noir than Ladybug. She wanted _her_ charge back. Although, she did wish that once this was sorted, Marinette could actually speak to Adrien. Tikki had always thought that those two would make a cute couple. She yawned and rolled over. She would talk to Adrien and hopefully Marinette in the morning.

And maybe this would all work out and everything would be ok again.

…

 **Well… I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **Tikki definitely ships them. Who wouldn't? ^.^**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien and his Girl Problems-Chapter three

 **Hello again!**

 **Welcome back to chapter three of this story!**

…

Marinette was woken the next morning by a shrill alarm. She jumped and fell of the couch she had been sleeping on. Sleeping on Adrien's bed had felt weird without him there. Almost like she was violating his privacy. She groaned at looked at Plagg who was still snoring. Standing up, she glanced at Adrien's alarm clock. It was 6:00 am.

6:00?

Marinette never woke up this early! Especially if she had spent a lot of the night before fighting an akuma. She yawned loudly and lay down on the couch again. She had just drifted off again when there was a knock on the door. She was jerked out of her sleep and rushed to open it.

Standing in the doorway was a woman she recognized as Mr Agreste's personal assistant. She was staring sternly at Adrien. "You have piano practice this morning in five minutes, Adrien. Do not be late. Breakfast will be in an hour." She told her before turning around and walking away.

Marinette stared after her. Was everyone in Adrien's house like that? She had seemed so professional but cold and distant towards Adrien. She jolted back into action as she realized she had five minutes to get ready and find out where Adrien had piano practice.

She ran to get dressed then stopped, blushing fiercely. There was no way she was going to undress Adrien's body, even if it was her in it. Instead she turned to his sleeping kwami and hissed, "Plagg! Wake up! Where does Adrien have piano practice?"

Plagg woke up with a groan. "Down the hall and turn to the left. Five doors up is where he practices. Now leave me to sleep for a bit longer."

Marinette thanked him and ran out, following his directions. Just as she reached the door, she stopped, a sudden thought flitting into her mind. _I actually have no clue how to play piano…_

Her eyes widened as she realized that she was probably going to make an absolute fool of herself in there but she had to do it. For Adrien.

With that thought in mind, she pushed open the door and stepped into the room. The piano teacher was already there, waiting, and Marinette suddenly felt sick with nerves. But she sat down anyway, in front of the piano, trying to pretend she belonged there. The teacher turned and smiled warmly at her. "Hello Adrien. You did quite well on the last piece you played so I thought how about we move on to something harder today?" she asked.

Marinette felt like shaking her head, telling the teacher she couldn't do it. But she didn't, nodding instead and internally screaming.

 _Why did I do that? Why do I even have to be here? His piano teacher is going to be so disappointed with 'him'…_

…

Adrien arrived at school early that morning. Neither Nino nor Alya were there yet. Unfortunately, Marinette was not there either. He hoped that she would arrive early as well so they would have time to talk and sort things out before school started.

A phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced down at the bag Marinette usually carried. He brought it with him because he thought she would need it. But it apparently had her phone in it and now someone was calling her.

He wondered whether or not he should pick up. It was her phone so the person calling was obviously wanting to talk to Marinette but she wasn't there and it could possibly be urgent...

He decided to just answer it and quickly fished it out of her bag before it would stop ringing. As he tapped accept call, he saw that it was Alya and cringed, knowing full well Alya would know something was up.

Holding it up to his ear he said, "Hello?"

"Girl!" Alya's voice shrieked out of the speakers. "Where were you yesterday afternoon? I tried calling you and you wouldn't pick up. Are you sick or something?" She asked.

"Um…" Adrien was fishing around for something to say but he couldn't find anything that sounded realistic for Marinette. "Yeah, sorta." He eventually said. "But I'm ok now though."

He could hear Alya breathe out in relief at his comment. He felt like doing the same but it would probably sound suspicious. At that moment he saw his driver pulling up to the school and Marinette hopping out and awkwardly looking around. He noticed with a grin that she was still wearing his clothes from yesterday as well. He waved her over and she came, glancing curiously at her phone in his hands. 'It's Alya.' He mouthed.

"Tell her I'm not here." Marinette whispered.

"Marinette's not here." Adrien said into the phone then froze as they both realized that _he_ was Marinette. "Uh, I mean, _I'm_ not here. Yeah." He nodded as if to try convince himself as well. "Yeah…"

"Marinette… Maybe you should stay home today and rest. Or does this have something to do with _Adrien problems_?" Alya's voice was heard clearly over the phone, even by Marinette who was standing about a metre away still.

Adrien looked confused as Marinette let out a strangled squeak and yanked her phone away from him pressing the end call button. "That was a terrible idea." She commented.

"What did she mean by Adrien problems?" He asked.

Flushing bright red, she turned away and ignored his question in favour of pulling him away from the school and saying, "We really need to sort this out."

Adrien hummed in agreement. "Yeah… I'm really not looking forward to explaining to Alya that I'm actually not her best friend, I'm someone else. She'll think you've gone crazy." He said.

"She already thinks I'm crazy. But we probably need to fix this before facing anyone. Do you have any ideas on what we should do?" Marinette asked.

"Well… I dunno." Adrien shrugged. "Maybe we could transform and go around the city to see if we could find something to change us back?" He suggested, but even he knew that would be useless.

Marinette shook her head. The akuma was gone now, it couldn't change them back to normal. And even in the teeniest, tiniest chance they would meet Hawkmoth himself, he wouldn't just agree to change them back. "I can't think of anything better. Maybe we should just try face the people at school and explain it to Nino and Alya at lunch…"

He nodded. "I guess we'll have to do that. They'll probably not believe us at first."

For some reason Adrien felt annoyed at Marinette for not being able to think of anything to change them back. She was Ladybug, she was supposed to be able to come up with plans to get them out of trouble. She was the thinker of the two for goodness sakes! He shook his head and ran to catch up with Marinette who had already started returning to the school. "Well I hope we can think of something soon. No offense Marinette, but I don't want to be you for the rest of my life. I don't make a very good Marinette." He tried to say it jokingly but somehow it didn't sound very joking-like.

"Me too." Marinette agreed.

The two of them walked in silence until they reached the school again. Hearing the bell start to ring, signalling the beginning of classes, they broke into a run so they would not be late, both of them wondering how they would be able to explain themselves to their friends.

…

 **Well… I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I loved that phone conversation and the confusion that happened. :) And I love making awkward things happen. Especially with those two dorks. They are the best for awkward situations. But lots more fun stuff is to come in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter four

 **Hello and welcome back once again! ;)**

…

Marinette and Adrien burst into their classroom just as their teacher began marking the roll. She went straight up to her usual seat and was about to sit down when she remembered that she was still Adrien so sitting there would look weird and people would wonder what was going on. She quickly changed her direction and sat down in his seat instead. He went to her seat and sat down and Alya was instantly alert. "Marinette, what was that with Adrien? He almost sat in your seat! Now both of you are acting weird. What's up?" She asked.

Adrien mentally sighed. This was the part he _wasn't_ looking forward to. He turned slightly to face Alya and offered a sheepish smile. She was holding up one of her textbooks so the teacher wouldn't see them talking. "It's hard to explain." Then he remembered something from earlier. "What did you mean by Marin- _my_ Adrien problems?"

Alya looked at him like he had suddenly grown two heads, but he didn't care. If Marinette was having problems that related to him that might cause her to act strange or have to stay home, then he had a right to know. He wanted to help his lady with her problems, especially if they involved him in some way. "Marinette… Adrien…" She said slowly, like it should be obvious what Marinette's Adrien problems were.

"Yeah? I still don't get it."

Alya groaned quietly and just barely refrained from banging her forehead on the desk. "Girl! It's not like you've been crazy in love with him since you first met! Well, after you two got over the gum incident, that is. But still!"

Eyes growing wide, Adrien stared at Alya in disbelief. "I- I do?" He whispered, trying desperately to stop his brain from overloading.

Alya nodded. "Uh yeah. Obviously."

"Oh."

Rolling her eyes, Alya lowered the book. "I really think you should've stayed home today. You're acting really strange. Are you sure you're not still sick?"

Adrien nodded and Alya turned back to her work. His eye's drifted over to where Marinette was sitting in front of him. Marinette liked him? But Marinette was his lady so that meant Ladybug liked him too…

His mouth fell open as everything clicked into place. It all made sense now! Ladybug always tried to ignore or play off his flirting probably because she already liked someone else. But that someone else was also him so was there a chance that she could grow to love Chat Noir _as well?_ Marinette chose that moment to turn around to glance at him. His look of shock fell into an easy grin as she looked at him. She blushed and looked back to the front.

Adrien could see Nino nudge who he thought was Adrien and whisper something, but he couldn't care less about what Nino was probably thinking. He felt too giddy. The rest of the class went by in a blur of school work and happy thoughts. He was snapped out of his gleeful daze as the bell went and a sudden realization hit him.

Marinette sometimes acted strange around him and she could barely talk coherently when he was nearby. She seemed painfully shy and easily embarrassed so maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to just blurt out that he knew she liked him or she might run off or refuse to speak with him. He decided that he wouldn't say anything for now and just see how things progressed. And if, by the end of this, she was still skittish around him then he would try talk to her.

But he hoped that she would start to relax around him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to spend plenty of time with his lady, even when they weren't wearing the mask.

Humming happily to himself, he skipped off to their next class, which was a double session of gym, leaving Alya and the others behind. They would catch up. He arrived to class early and had to wait for everyone else to arrive, impatiently bouncing on his feet.

The P.E teacher arrived and Adrien smiled brightly at him. "Good morning sir!" He called out cheerily, waving.

Adrien was unsure why he was so happy but he didn't mind. It felt like he was drifting away into a dreamland filled with euphoria and good times. But he was brought out of that daydream when the teacher announced what sport they would be doing today.

Badminton.

His smile immediately fell and it felt like a cold blanket had just surrounded him. Adrien _hated_ badminton. Hated it with a burning passion. In his opinion, it was the worst sport ever invented. Ever.

He scowled and kicked at the ground, all traces of his previous bubbly mood were gone. The other people had arrived by now and they were all waiting for the teacher to start the game. He was still frowning when the P.E coach separated them into their teams of two. Alya glanced at him worriedly. "Are you ok?" She asked. "You were super happy just a minute ago."

Adrien shrugged. He really had no idea why his mood was changing so quickly. "I really, really don't like badminton."

Alya raised an eyebrow. "You liked badminton the last time we played." She pointed out.

He looked up, startled. "I did?"

"Yes you did. Don't you remember? You should have stayed home today. You're acting weird. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

The teacher reached them at that point and they were sent to separate teams. Alya still seemed concerned about Marinette's apparent memory loss and unusual strangeness but turned to her team anyway. Adrien noticed with relief that the real Marinette was partnered with him. Even so, it was still going to be a very long sports session if they had to play badminton the whole time. Adrien really hated badminton…

…

 **Well, that's the end of that chapter, I guess.**

 **You know, we're going to make Adrien suffer through his first ever period. And it's probably not this bad all the time but my reasoning is that Adrien has never had a period before and everyone knows first periods are usually the most dramatic and stressful.**

 **But please ladies, feel free to tell me any funny stories you have of when you get your periods or suggest anything that we could make Adrien suffer through. :D**

 **And men (If there are still any men here at this point), don't feel weird or anything. This is going to be a bit exaggerated but really, it's helpful for you. Us girls go through a lot so sometimes we need you to understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter five

 **Sup and hello!**

 **Welcome back to chapter five. I had no idea that this idea would actually grow so much but whatever. This is going to be a multichapter with all sorts of funny antics going on.**

…

Badminton didn't turn out to be _too_ terrible. He was partnered with Marinette and she did a lot of the work as they moved from team to team. His mad mood had mostly dissipated by then and he was starting to enjoy himself a bit. But only because he was able to spend time with his lady in civilian form and see how competitive she could get. He wasn't enjoying the actual playing badminton very much but it didn't matter.

Alya had stopped glancing at him worriedly halfway through, which was good too. He wasn't looking forward to actually telling her that he and Marinette had somehow swapped bodies. He had this strange feeling that she wouldn't take it very well.

The class had just ended and they were about to head to lunch when Adrien suddenly became very aware of desperate need to visit the bathroom. His expression became panicked and he glanced over at Marinette. She wasn't facing him so he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around immediately and almost crashed into him. "Um Marinette?" He lowered his voice so that no one else would be able to hear them. "What do we do if we, you know, um- what if we need to use the bathroom? To you know- "

Marinette had been slowly turning red ever since he had tapped her on the shoulder and by the time he had finished, she was bright red. He found it quite amusing actually, being able to see his own face change colours the way it just had. "Uh…" She replied. "Go I guess? I don't know, I- I didn't really think about it…" She trailed off. The full realization of what he had just said hit her just then and her eyes widened. "Ju- just don't look, ok?!"

Adrien nodded in relief. "Sure thing, Marinette. Thank you." And then he quickly walked away, embarrassed.

Marinette stood there for a moment, blushing fiercely. Eventually she just shook her head and kept walking.

Meanwhile, after some hesitation, Adrien had entered the girls' bathroom awkwardly. It was different from the guys' bathroom and at first, he wasn't sure what he should do. Thankfully, one of the other girls from another class had just entered, spurring Adrien to get moving rather than stand in the middle of the bathroom, looking highly suspicious and creepy.

His cheeks felt burning hot as he entered one of the stalls and tried to remember what he had been taught about the female anatomy. Girls sat down to go to the toilet… right? At least that was what he had always thought. Closing his eyes, he pulled Marinette's pants down and sat down to relieve his bladder.

As soon as he had finished, he left the bathroom quickly, his cheeks red. That was an embarrassing experience that didn't want to repeat anytime soon, if he could help it. Adrien's stomach growled just then and he remembered that just before he had left that morning, Marinette's parents had asked if he wanted to come home for lunch; they were cooking something yummy apparently. He, of course, had agreed.

Now grinning, he headed to Marinette's home, completely forgetting that he was going to help Marinette tell Alya and Nino about what had happened. All he could think about right now was what Marinette's parents might've cooked. He had already decided that once they were back to normal, he was going to come to the bakery a lot more often because Tom and Sabine were _amazing_ cooks.

…

Marinette was unsure of what to do. Adrien had mysteriously disappeared for some reason, leaving her alone with Nino. She thought they were going to tell their friends that they had swapped bodies with each other. But she couldn't do it if he wasn't there to back her claim up. They would probably think Adrien was nuts or something, suddenly saying that he was actually Marinette.

So instead, she was left wondering about what Adrien usually did at lunch times. Nino had started chatting to her at some point, but she wasn't really listening. She was just offering murmurs of agreement when she thought they were necessary.

She did have lunch with her. The person called Nathalie had passed him it to her just as she was heading through the door to get in Adrien's car to go to school. It felt odd not being late to school for once and going in the car. Usually she just walked. "Hey you two!" Alya's voice suddenly called out to them.

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts to stare at her approaching friend. She was heading straight towards her, determination in her eyes. Nino stopped whatever he was talking about to wave at her cheerily. "Hey Alya! What's up?"

"Have either of you seen Marinette? She disappeared just after P.E and I haven't seen her since."

Marinette got the strange feeling that people sometimes get when they know someone is talking about them without knowing they were actually there. But that doesn't happen often, unless lots of people own invisibility cloaks, but that usually only happens in the Harry Potter fandom so we won't worry about that right now.

She wished Alya knew that it wasn't actually Marinette who was acting really strange, but she was bound to find out sooner or later. Nino shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen her. She probably went home for lunch." He told her. "But you can hang with us boys for lunch if you want." He slung an arm over Alya's shoulders.

Hiding a grin at her friends, Marinette turned slightly. Adrien's phone just started buzzing in his pocket and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to repeat what happened earlier, accident or not. It was probably someone important, like his father, who would not be impressed with her if she messed up this phone call. And then she wouldn't get a chance to work in the fashion industry with Gabriel Agreste because all they would ever see her as would be _the girl who tried to impersonate Adrien and messed up one of his important phone calls_. Her future career would be doomed.

With this thought in mind, she pulled out his phone just to check it and saw in relief that it was only a text message. From her. Confused for an embarrassing solid minute, Marinette realized that Adrien had just texted her. From her phone. To his number.

A ~ hey Marinette! Sorry I forgot that we were gonna tell them this lunch. Your parents are amazing cooks btw :)

…

 **That was a super awkward scene to write… but I guess the whole concept of this story is really awkward for some people. But don't worry! We're all friends here! You don't have to be shy because I'm not going to ridicule.**

 **And I waited until chapter five before I started making things kinda weird so that's a plus… right? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter six

 **Hi!**

 **Welcome back to chapter six, where Marinette also gets to discover to joys of having to go to the male bathroom. It will be in much less detail, I am not a male and I do not make a habit of entering males' bathrooms and studying their toilet habits. That would be creepy as.**

 **And another note: I usually feel more inspired to write this when I myself am on my period. So if there's a sudden lull in updates for a week or two, don't worry. I will return.**

…

It was just before the end of lunch that Marinette also found herself needing to visit the bathroom. She had tried holding for as long as she could, wanting to delay it, but it was inevitable. Bound to happen at some point. That was just how the human body worked.

She had excused herself from the others and had rushed to the bathrooms, almost entering the female toilets before realizing she couldn't go into there looking like she was. She would have to enter the unfamiliar domain of the _men's toilets_. Cue shudder.

No longer could she be within the realm of safety from the male race that the female bathrooms provided. No, she had to face them head on now. Hopefully her secret identity would bring her some of the luck that Ladybug was famous for supposedly having and she would not have to see any lower parts of the male anatomy at such a tender young age, where emotions are everywhere and eyes are, for the most part, still innocent.

She entered quickly, keeping her head down, and shut herself into a stall. Part one: success.

A few embarrassing minutes later, most of which was spent trying to figure out what exactly to do, she exited. Mission successful. She came, she went and she didn't suffer too badly from it so she would consider that good. Marinette just hoped that Adrien's bladder could hold lots so she wouldn't have to do this often. It was hard enough the first time without having to worry about doing it all the time. However, she knew that this was an unreasonable hope and she would someday have to face the metaphorical elephant and just get over herself, but for now she would be content just freaking out about the fact that Adrien's lower half was practically naked and she was _right there._ It didn't matter that she _was_ currently Adrien, that was irrelevant.

The bell started ringing just then so she changed her direction so she was heading towards their classroom. When she arrived, face still red from her previous activities, Adrien was already there. He grinned easily at her as she approached. She smiled back, albeit awkwardly.

No one else seemed to be paying attention to the two of them so Adrien crossed over to Marinette so they could talk more easily. He still found it weird that he now had to look up to talk to her, instead of having to look down like he usually did. Pulling out her phone from his pocket, he offered it to her. "I think we should keep our own phones so we can reply to text messages, even if we can't talk because we don't sound like ourselves." He said.

Marinette nodded in agreement, taking out Adrien's phone, swapping it for her own. In a moment of sudden courage, she said, "I think we should get each other's numbers as well. You know, so we can uh- talk to each other because we might need to when we're like this?" She internally cringed about how desperate that could have sounded.

But to her relief, Adrien seemed to be agreeing. They swapped numbers just as the teacher arrived to let them in. They filed in to the classroom and took their seats, with Adrien and Marinette taking extra care to sit in the correct seats so no one else would get suspicious. Marinette's phone buzzed and she pulled it out carefully and held it under the desk. It was a text from Adrien. Her heart momentarily stopped as she read his name. It started again when she reminded herself that it was Adrien and he had texted her just before.

A ~ we should probs tell Alya and Nino after school because it's really hard hiding this from them. :/

Smiling slightly, she tapped out a reply.

M ~ I reckon ALya's already started making theories as to why we're both acting so weird. has she said anything to you yet?

A ~ Not yet

M ~ maybe tell her that we have to tell her something after class. But make sure to pretend you're actually me or she'll probs go nuts

Putting her phone away, Marinette turned her attention back to the teacher. Adrien ripped of a small bit of paper from his notebook and scribbled, "Adrien and I have to tell you and Nino something after class.'

He slid it over to Alya when the teacher had turned to the board to write down the math equations. The class was silent as everyone got to work on the equations. At least it was until Alya had read the note. She jumped up and pointed to Adrien, who was looking a little bewildered at her reaction. "Gosh girl! Are you and Adrien dating and you haven't told me?!" She demanded.

Marinette's eyes (technically they were Adrien's) widened. What had he written that note to make Alya say that? Adrien didn't seem much better. His face had flushed as he said, "What? I-I'm not dating her! I mean him!" _Yet,_ his brain added.

The maths teacher turned around and glared at them. "Miss Alya please sit down right this minute and stop disturbing the class." He snapped before going back to the board.

"I'm not dating Adrien." Adrien said again, quietly, to Alya.

Alya nodded sceptically as she sat down. "Uh-huh. That's probably why you're acting so weird. It's called the new-couple syndrome. But don't worry, you'll get over it eventually." Alya patted Marinette's shoulder, unaware that it was actually Adrien she was speaking too and that he had just found out all about stuff that he probably shouldn't have.

While Alya continued to try get answers out of Adrien, Marinette suddenly got hit with an idea. Grinning slightly, she pulled out her phone, typed out a quick message and sent it Adrien, then settled down to wait for the reaction, which she was sure would be amusing at the very least.

…

 **I typed the first part of this and the last part of chapter five in a car after a long day with not much sleep the night before, resulting in all the somewhat long sentences. Ah well.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy anyway!**


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien and his GP7

 **Well hello again!**

 **I'd like to just take this time to thank all of you who have commented, favourited, followed, etc.**

 **I would also like to thank AshFartsRainbows for beta-ing this for me, even though I sometimes forget to send the chapter to her to check… But she is amazing anyway! Without her, this story probably wouldn't have come into existence.**

 **This story wouldn't be up to chapter 7 if it wasn't for all you guys.**

...

As Alya was busy trying to find out exactly how Marinette had started 'dating' Adrien, his phone had started buzzing, signalling someone had messaged him. Being as discreet as possible, he reached down and grabbed his phone out to read the message and promptly started choking.

M ~ We'll need to change our clothes eventually

His face was red as he tried to hold his phone out of sight. It vibrated in his hand and he looked down to see that Marinette had sent another message to clarify herself. Maybe she took pity on him for feeling so flustered that she decided to be nice.

M ~ Because if we can't figure out how to get back to normal soon then our clothes are gonna get all disgusting so we'll need to change them

Alya had noticed her best friend's face rapidly change colour after reading a text message and was now smiling triumphantly. The person she thought was Adrien turned around just then and winked at them before turning back, grinning to himself. "I knew it." Alya whispered. "There is definitely something going on between you two. And I will find out. Because if you are dating him, like I think you are, then I'm totally going to throw you a congratulatory party."

"Alya we're seriously not dating." He insisted, yet again.

"Uh-huh. Sure you aren't, girl."

"I'm not really a girl either." Adrien muttered under his breath, quietly so no one would hear.

What he did not expect, however, was Alya to be able to hear that as she suddenly jumped and turned to him. "Wait Mari, you're transgender and you never told me?! Oh my god!"

"Alya go to the principal's office please. I will not have you disrupting the class." The teacher said without turning around.

"We seriously need to talk about this." Alya's eyes were wide as she obediently picked up her stuff and left the classroom, staring back at Marinette.

The class had started whispering among themselves. Adrien groaned and banged his head on the desk. Being Marinette was turning out to be a disaster. He could sense everyone's eyes on him but he didn't lift his head up. He felt like crying from how bad everything was going. Not only did he have to play badminton, the worst sport in the world, in Adrien's opinion, but now Alya was taking everything the wrong way and thought Marinette was dating him and that Marinette was transgender.

Adrien let out a sigh. Not even a day had passed of being Marinette and he had already failed spectacularly. Great job Agreste… He had probably just ruined her reputation and she would hate him forever and he would NEVER be with his lady. Ever. He may as well just resign himself to a loveless life.

Marinette seemed equally embarrassed but not quite as devastated as he was. Sure, she didn't want her class assuming she was transgender, especially because of Chloe, who would probably spread it around until everyone believed it. But at the same time she also felt a little bit sorry for Adrien. She shouldn't've left him alone with Alya. He was unused to her full wrath; he only saw bits of it sometimes but never like he had just experienced. "Marinette!" Someone behind her called out.

Marinette jumped and almost turned around to answer them before realizing that she was actually Adrien at the moment. "Is what Alya said true?"

Adrien lifted his head up and glanced at Marinette, seeking confirmation. He didn't want to say she wasn't if she actually was. And he didn't want to say she was if she actually wasn't, because then she might get annoyed with him for it. She shook her head slightly and Adrien copied her action. "No." He said. "Alya was just… being silly."

The rest of the class passed somewhat uneventfully after that. There were no more interruptions as the class was silent, not wanting to anger their teacher further. Alya didn't return during that class.

Marinette spent the rest of the time wondering how they could reverse what had been done to her and Adrien. So far, they hadn't come up with anything to change them back to normal. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand being in Adrien's body, especially because what she had texted Adrien about earlier was true. If they didn't get changed or have a shower, then they would start to smell. Besides, Adrien was a model.

Oh.

Adrien Agreste was a model. Meaning that he had to do photoshoots and stuff.

But Marinette was currently Adrien so that meant that she had to do photoshoots. She had no idea how to properly pose! Adrien had like professional training from birth! And didn't models have to get changed really fast so they could move onto the next photos?

Oh no. Marinette was so not ready for this.

Meanwhile, Adrien had started getting stomach pains again. He bent over his desk slightly but it wouldn't go away. He had no idea why Marinette got stomach aches like this and he never had. It was weird, and painful too. He seriously hoped that it would go away soon, because it was hard to concentrate on the lesson when his stomach felt like it was literally being squeezed out of him.

Getting out his phone, he typed a message to Marinette.

A ~ have u ever had these really weird stomach aches that are like a cross between a stitch and the pains you get when you are sick?

Marinette frowned down at her screen, getting this odd feeling that Adrien could be talking about cramps. But it couldn't be. Adrien wouldn't get cramps, that was just silly. He was probably just sick. It happens sometimes. He could be confusing the feelings in his abdominal area, being a girl for the first time and all. It could be making him feeling weird things.

M ~ no I dont think so. If it doesnt go away by the end of class maybe you should see the nurse and we'll tell the others later

Sighing at her reply, and disappointed that she wasn't able to help him, Adrien lay his head on the desk and listened to the teacher for the rest of the lesson, all the while hoping that his pains would go away because they were really annoying

And besides, he needed to tell Ala and Nino what had happened sooner or later or more embarrassing stuff could potentially happen. And he definitely did not want a repeat of everything that happened earlier.

...

 **Yay! The chapter is finally here! I've had some problems with my internet but I'm able to post this now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter eight

 **So hello!**

 **I'm back again with chapter eight! I hope you enjoy.**

…

The bell finally rang, and when it did, Adrien realized that his belly no longer hurt anymore. Which was a relief. But it also meant that they _had_ to talk to Alya and Nino. As soon as the bell started ringing, Marinette had grabbed her stuff and was ready to go. Nino stood up, ready to leave. Adrien quickly got all his books and stuffed them in Marinette's bag, which was currently slung over his shoulder. Not wanting to get left behind, he ran to catch up with his rapidly departing friends.

The three of them were walking in relative silence when Alya came bounding over. Feeling like he should ask about whether she was in trouble or not since he was supposed to be her best friend at the moment he said, "So what happened with Mr Damocles?"

Alya shrugged. "I got a detention but it doesn't really matter. We seriously need to talk, ok? Oh!" She suddenly noticed the other two. "Good. Adrien is here too. I need to talk to him too. We can all talk together. Come on."

She then proceeded to grab his arm and started to drag him away, motioning for the two boys (or so she thought) to follow. "Yes, actually we need to tell you something too." Marinette said.

"Sure thing! Let's go out to the park or something. It's a nice day out." Alya suggested.

They soon reached the park and stopped besides a large shady tree. Marinette bounced on her toes nervously. It was harder than expected to tell her friends that her and Adrien had somehow swapped bodies. But it would be better if they knew. It would prevent a lot of confusion between them all.

"Well, um…" She started.

Alya tapped her foot crossed her arms, staring at the two with her best _tell-me-everything_ stare. "Well?"

"I'm Adrien!" Adrien blurted out.

Both Alya and Nino's expressions grew confused. She had to be lying. Marinette couldn't be Adrien. Why would she even say she was? That was just ridiculous. "And I'm actually Marinette." Added the girl who was in Adrien's body.

"Wha-? How? What are you guys even on about?" Nino spluttered.

"So you two aren't dating?" Of course Alya would ask that.

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other. "Um no." _I wish we were._

"There was an akuma attack yesterday and we…. kinda got hit with its powers and it swapped us into each other's bodies and for some reason, Ladybug's healing light didn't change us back so here we are. Like this." Adrien explained.

"Oh I saw that!" Alya exclaimed happily. Then her face drained of colour. "Oh no…"

Marinette glanced at her best friend, confused about her sudden panic. Alya turned to Adrien, whom she had thought was Marinette, and wildly gestured at him, taking some time before being able to actually form words. "Wait, so you have been Adrien… ever since yesterday?!" She demanded.

"Yeah…"

"Oh dear. Um Mari, can I talk to you for a minute, without the guys around? I just need to tell you something quickly."

Marinette nodded and followed her friend a little way away from the two boys. "Ok, Mari, please don't get mad at me but I accidently… told Adrien that you liked him."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I… told Adrien that you liked him. By accident of course!"

The bluenette let out a strangled squeak and clutched at her head. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! He's going to hate me forever now! That's why he was away at lunch, he didn't want to talk to me! He was to embarrassed! Oh I knew something like this would happen if I ever told him!" She wailed, falling onto her knees dramatically.

Alya grabbed her friends arm and pulled her back onto her feet. "Don't be silly, Marinette. You know he wouldn't do that. He's way too nice. Come on. Let's go talk to them. Just act normally and everything will be fine." She said comfortingly, patting her best friend's shoulder.

Sighing, Marinette allowed Alya to pull her back to the boys who had looked over at them curiously when she had collapsed. "Is everything alright?" Adrien asked with his damn kind smile.

Somehow, Adrien managed to make her smile look like his. Just because he was in her body didn't mean he had to completely take it over. That was just unfair.

She didn't say any of that, simply nodding at him. "It's fine."

And it was fine, Marinette decided. She could freak out to Tikki later and she would tell her that it was all alright. And besides, Adrien was still being nice to her so he obviously didn't hate her yet. "That's good. Nino and I were just talking and we were trying to come up with a way that we could change back into our normal selves."

Alya bounced on her toes. "Have you guys tried going to Ladybug and asking her to try fix it? She might be able to use her Lucky Charm and it might turn you guys back."

The two superheroes glanced at each other and tried not to grin. "Um no?" Marinette said. "We don't know where Ladybug lives so we can't just go and ask her. And we don't know her civilian identity either."

"Well I have an idea! Next time there's an akuma attack, you two can come with me and we'll ask Ladybug at the end." Alya said brightly, like nothing could go wrong with her plan.

"Alya. I'm not sure that's a good idea." Marinette said.

"Why not? I follow them all the time. Ladybug and Chat Noir keep the akumas away. You guys will be fine. If you're that worried about being caught you can hide behind a tree or something."

There was no way that Adrien and Marinette could explain that they couldn't go talk to Ladybug and Chat Noir because they _were_ the superheroes. But Alya couldn't know that. Marinette just sighed. "I still don't think we should do it."

"Me neither." Adrien added.

"Dude, Alya's right. It will be fine. You should go. Because I don't know about you, but I want you back in your own body."

Marinette opened her mouth to protest some more but just then the sound of screaming and some sort of mechanical noise reached their ears. Alya perked up. "Akuma!"

Oh no. Not good. Not good at all. Now what were they going to do?

…

 **Well!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon.**

 **Bye! Feel free to comment, kudos, bookmark, whatever. :)**

 **Oh and thanks for all your support! It really means a lot to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter nine

 **Hi! I am back and ready with another chapter.**

 **Before we start I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story. Your support means a lot to me!**

…

Adrien and Marinette both looked at each other as the same thought crossed through their minds. _What now?_

They could transform and fight the akuma but they would still be each other. And both of them were not very competent with the other's weapon. It would be a tricky fight. However, they couldn't just let the akuma run around loose. They had to help Paris. It was their duty.

Alya had a grin on her face as she grabbed both Adrien and Marinette and started dragging them along. "Come on! Now's your chance!"

The two superheroes shared a panicked glance. They weren't going to be able to get away very easily. Alya was adamant that they were going to talk to Ladybug at the end of the battle, so there was no way she was going to let them chicken out. "Alya I really think that this isn't a good idea!" Marinette called, stumbling as she got pulled along by the enthusiastic blogger.

"Nonsense girl! Boy? It will be perfectly fine, trust me."

Marinette sighed. They would have to go along with Alya a little bit longer. At least until they had a plan to get away. "Look! There's the akuma up ahead!" Alya exclaimed, and pulled them into a little alleyway where they could easily watch what was going on.

The akuma was tall, or maybe that was just her really long skirt, made up of various metals and bolts. She was floating a couple of metres above the ground and waving various chains from her wrists. Every time she flicked a chain some sort of mechanical monster destroyed something or moved towards her.

She muttering to herself but It was unfortunate that the group of friends were slightly too far away to hear what the akuma was actually saying.

The akuma, they still hadn't learnt what it was called, waved her hand and the monster rolled over to a building, yanked it up and sent it flying everywhere. As the now airborne debris was speeding around near them, Marinette saw her chance to get herself and Adrien out of there so they could transform. Letting out a cry of pain, she fell to the ground clutching her arm.

Both Adrien and Alya looked down at her in alarm. "Marinette? Are you ok?" Alya asked.

Looking up at her friend, Marinette let tears quiver in her eyes. "I- I think that I just got hit with a sharp piece of rubble or something." She said faintly.

"Do you want me to get you out of here so you can patch up?" Alya asked worriedly. No matter how much she wanted to video the fight and get her friends to talk to Ladybug, her best friend's safety had priority.

Marinette shook her head weakly. "No. It's ok. I know how much you want to stay and video this. Adrien can take me home." She turned her gaze to him. "If that's ok with you?"

By now Adrien had caught onto her plan. Years of working with his lady had made him an expert in trusting her plans and going along with them. So he played the part of the concerned friend as he nodded and said, "It's totally fine. We don't want you to get even more hurt."

Reaching down he helped Marinette to her feet and carefully the two headed off, not breaking their act until they were completely out of sight. "Good acting, My Lady." Adrien complemented her as soon as they had rounded a couple of corners.

An elderly couple looked over at them, the woman giving him a sharp glance. She obviously thought that Adrien should not be calling Marinette 'his lady', especially when _he_ was the one who looked like the lady. Adrien smiled sheepishly at them. "It's an inside joke." He explained, quickly pulling Marinette away into a deserted street they could transform in.

Marinette grinned at him. "Thank you good sir. You did rather well yourself." And then they both giggled at the ridiculousness of it all.

They turned serious as the kwamis flew out pf their respective bags, reminding them of the job they had to do. "Ok, so. We transform and try to be each other as we fight. If anyone asks why we are acting strange, we are both feeling quite sick, ok?"

Adrien nodded in agreement. "Got it. Plagg-" He stopped suddenly, realizing he was actually supposed to be Ladybug. "Tikki…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say to transform himself.

"Spots on."

"And for you it will be claws out. Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette watched in amusement as he transformed. Now she knew what she looked like as she changed from Marinette to Ladybug. "Plagg, claws out!" And then she transformed as well in a cloud of green sparkles.

"Well My Lady-"

"You can't call me that. I'm not a lady at the moment." She interrupted him.

"Ah, that is very true. You are currently one fine-looking cat. _Mi-aow_." He winked.

She stared at him with a _'really'_ look. "You never stop, do you?" She asked.

"Never." He answered. "Shall we be off?"

She nodded, pulling out Chat Noir's baton. She pressed the button experimentally and it shot out, hitting her in the head. "Ow…"

Chat smirked. It looked odd on Ladybug's face. Then he grabbed Ladybug's yoyo and threw it towards the nearest building. Chat had a triumphant grin on his face but it soon disappeared as the yoyo hit the wall and came bouncing back. Ladybug laughed at his disappointed look. "You have to throw it somewhere it will be able to grab onto. Throwing it at a wall won't help you at all. Try aim at that thing on top of the building." She suggested.

Aiming carefully, Chat Noir threw the yoyo where Ladybug had said to throw it. To his delight, it wrapped around the pole and didn't come back. "It worked!"

"Why do you sound so surprised, kitty? It's supposed to work."

"Well as long as it keeps working. Are we going now?" He asked.

Ladybug nodded and looked down at herself. It still felt very weird to look at Adrien and see herself. It was something she probably wasn't going to get used to for a while yet. "Let's go. Remember, we are both feeling quite sick." She reminded him, and with that they set off, wobbly on the unfamiliar mode of superhero transport.

Both Adrien and Marinette hoped that they wouldn't have to fight many akumas while in each other's body. But for now, they would just have to deal with it.

…

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be out soon!**

 _ **Random question of the chapter: Season two reveal yay or nay?**_

 **I personally say nay. Make us wait. XP Torture us a little longer! It will be so very painful and frustrating but probably good.**

 **And have you heard?** _ **6 seasons**_ **are planned for Miraculous Ladybug! YAAAAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter ten

 **Hi!**

 **I'd like to just quickly say thanks to Ash for help in this chapter! She really is awesome.**

 **Now let's get on with the chapter!**

…

After much manoeuvring, the two superheroes finally reached a building where they could see the akuma from. She was still swinging her chains around and getting the mechanical monster to destroy things. "Well, shall we go stop her?" Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir nodded. "Yes. Remember to say a cat pun at _least_ once."

"What? I can't say a cat pun!" She protested.

He shrugged. "It'll look suspicious if you don't. I always say a pun of some sort."

"I've noticed." Ladybug said dryly.

Chat grinned and looked up to Ladybug. "Let's go get that akuma then!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down, attracting the akuma's attention. She whirled around to face them and glared at the two. "Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She said in a sing-song voice. "How nice of you to finally show up! I'm Miss Mechano. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. _Not_."

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual."

Miss Mechano growled and flicked her wrist, causing the chains to clank together. Her monster abruptly stopped then turned and flung a large chunk of wall at them. The superheroes dodged easily. Chat Noir glanced at Ladybug. "Well, what's the plan?"

"Don't say that so loud. You're supposed to come up with the plan, remember? Ok so I'll… distract the akuma somehow and you get the Lucky Charm.'

"Got it." Chat Noir grabbed the yoyo and threw it up into the air while Ladybug whacked the akuma with her baton a few times, successfully buying Chat some time. "Um…. Why didn't the Lucky Charm work?" He asked.

Ladybug ducked to avoid getting hit in the face by one of the chains. "I don't know! Try it again."

Chat nodded and called on the Lucky Charm again. Thankfully this time it actually worked. A strangely shaped object fell into his hands. "What do I do with it now?"

Ladybug almost groaned in annoyance. "Use your Ladybug vision."

"Wait, you have Ladybug vision? That's so cool!"

"Yes, it'll show you how to use the object. Whatever that is." Ladybug informed him, jumping out of the way as the mechanical monster came rolling towards her.

Miss Mechano seemed to have gotten bored of fighting them and floated away slightly, waving her chains around still. Chat Noir glanced around and saw various things light up in red and black spots. Just then, the curious pain came back and he sat abruptly on the ground, keeling forwards slightly. "My Lady..." He said.

"Don't call me that when all those people can hear you. I am not a lady at the moment." She turned around. "Ch- Ladybug?" It felt strange to say her own name. "Are you ok?" She looked concerned.

He waved it off and stood up. "Never mind, I'm fine now. I thought that maybe I got hit with some debris from that building or something."

She frowned in confusion but didn't say anything. No debris had been flying anywhere near them. "Have you figured out what to do with that thing?" She asked instead.

"I think I'm supposed to throw it over there and it'll bounce over onto that thing causing to akuma to become stuck between those two boards there." He said.

Ladybug nodded. "Alright. You do that then. I'll keep the akuma from attacking you."

They both nodded together then jumped into action, Ladybug jumping and prancing around, keeping the akuma from focusing on Chat while he threw the object in his hands towards an open umbrella. It bounced perfectly according to plan, hit a board and fell onto the villain, causing her to become trapped between two boards just as Chat Noir had predicted. The akuma, who had been relatively quiet before then, suddenly started screeching. "You let me go! I have a job to do!"

The usually red-spotted heroine now turned leather-clad hero grabbed a hair clip from Miss Mechano and stood on it. Just as she had thought, the akuma was in it and fluttered free as soon the clip shattered.

Chat Noir grabbed his yoyo again and yelled, "Time to de-evilise!" He threw the yoyo at the dark butterfly, accidently forgetting to hold onto the other end. "Whoops."

It flew out of his grasp and thankfully caught the akuma. Walking over to it, he picked it up again and set the newly cleansed butterfly free. "Hey, it actually worked for me this time." He commented with slight surprise.

"Maybe because it thinks you are actually Ladybug now." She held out Lucky Charm object. They never did figure out what it was.

He took it and threw it into the air, calling out Miraculous Ladybug as he did so.

Tiny ladybugs flew around, cleaning everything up and returning everything back to normal again. The akumatized victim turned back into her usual self, a young woman wearing overalls. Chat Noir walked over to her and helped her stand up before handing her clip back. She thanked him with a slight smile then left before he could say anything more.

The two superheroes grinned at each other. Paris was once again saved. They did their customary 'pound it' then Chat nudged her. "Say a cat pun!"

"Miaow?"

He beamed. "I always knew you could be a cat secretly! Although it wasn't a pun, I'll get you get away with that for now." He said teasingly.

Ladybug rolled Chat's eyes. "I am not a cat. It would be paws-sitively awful if I were a silly kitten like you." She tapped him lightly on the nose and turned to head off but paused at his gasp. "Chat? Are you ok?" She turned back around.

Chat Noir was standing completely still, a wide grin on his face. "You- you said a cat pun. A proper cat pun." He whispered reverently.

Green eyes widened as Ladybug's mind whirled and she realized what exactly she had said. She out a gasp of her own and her hands flew to cover he mouth, as if to make sure no more puns escaped. "No…"

"Yes!"

"Uh… I'm sure you were hearing things." A beep sounded from the earrings Chat was wearing. "Oh look at that, you're about to change back. You better run."

Chat smirked. "Ok. I'll see you later. We still need to talk about our little problem." He said as he swung away on her yoyo.

"Later." Ladybug said before turning to leave.

Before she could jump away, Alya ran up to her. "Chat Noir!" She called and Ladybug paused. "Why were you and Ladybug acting so strange today?"

"Uh, we're both sick. Quite sick. But we still have to save Paris. Um… I think I should leave now before I faint right here." She said, faking seeming dizzy. "Chat later."

Then she turned and quickly got out of sight of Alya before the young reporter asked anymore questions.

Being Adrien was starting to feel like a nightmare…

…

 **Well this is interesting. :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter eleven

 **Hi! I have another chapter for you!**

 **Thanks so much for all your encouragement on this story. :)**

 **Now, let's get on with it!**

…

Later that night, Marinette stood on her own balcony, waiting for Adrien to come up into her room and let her in. She didn't know where he had gone but she hoped he would be back soon because it was staring to get very cold outside, even while transformed.

A cool breeze had just started blowing and she shivered, staring out at the street below her. The familiar sight made her wonder how much longer she would be stuck as Adrien. She hoped it wouldn't get too much longer. She was starting to miss her family. Marinette had never realized how much she would miss her own life until she was living someone else's.

A light flicked on just then and Adrien entered. He didn't notice her at first but when she tapped on the trapdoor leading into the balcony, he looked up, mouth falling open in surprise. He quickly scrambled up and opened the trapdoor and she swung in. "Hello, Princess." She said, imitating Chat Noir's general greeting for her.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're starting to sound more like me." He said and she grinned at him.

"Well, we don't want people getting suspicious, do we? It would be hard to explain to our parents."

"True." He agreed. "What did you come here for?" He added.

"What, am I not allowed to visit my own house?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"Of course you can." Adrien assured her. "Anytime you want. Are you going to stay like that?" He gestured towards her.

Marinette nodded. "I'm not sure I could convince Plagg to transform again when I wanted to leave. He complained like mad when I wanted to come over here."

"Good to know he's still being normal." Adrien said with a grin, then jumped when Tikki suddenly zoomed into sight.

"Marinette!" The little kwami exclaimed, swooping right up to Marinette's (well, Adrien's) face and hugging her. "I missed you. I wish we could sort this all out soon!"

Marinette giggled, gently petting her kwami. "Hey Tikki." She turned to Adrien. "I came to see if we could find a way to transform back to ourselves." She said plopping down into the chair by her desk.

She grabbed a piece of paper lying nearby and a pencil. "How about we try Alya's idea of using the Lucky Charm?" She suggested, scribbling something down on the paper.

Then she glanced up and saw all her pictures of Adrien still up on her walls. Letting out a strangled squeak, she could feel herself turning bright red. Adrien had seen all her pictures of him. He must think she was such a creepy stalker. Her eyes went wide and panicked. What if he never wanted to talk to her again once this was all over? "Marinette?" Said boy asked, having turned around from trying to untangle a hair tie from his hair when she made a noise. "Are you alright?"

Marinette threw her pencil up in surprise. It clattered onto the desk behind her as she whirled to face him. "I- I'm fine!" She said hurriedly but Adrien could've sworn her (his?) voice was more high-pitched than usual. "Just fine! Perfect really! Actually, why don't you go grab something to eat and some hot chocolate for us to have while trying to change back? It's got to be at least a _bit_ draining to switch bodies. I'd go myself but it'd be a bit hard to explain what I'm doing here. So you should just run and do that. No problems." She babbled frantically, waving her hands to try convince Adrien to leave the room.

He blinked, confused, then gave a lopsided grin. Marinette's heart flipped over and she turned several shades redder. "Alright. I'll be back." And then he left.

"Tikki!" Marinette wailed as soon as he was out of earshot. "The pictures!" She gestured wildly to her walls.

The kwami flew over and gently patted her holder's hand. "Relax, Marinette. I'm almost certain he thinks it's because you like to design clothes. And I removed all the embarrassing ones while he was sleeping." She said comfortingly.

"Oh, Tikki. You're the best! I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tikki nuzzled Marinette's face affectionately.

When Adrien returned, Marinette looked significantly calmer. She had written a few things down on the piece of paper, but paused when Adrien placed a cup of hot chocolate down next to her. "Hot chocolate for the princess." He said with a bow.

She stared at him and realized again that sweet, kind Adrien was also her overly flirtatious superhero partner. She smiled at him. "Thanks." She said.

He placed a plate of various sweet things down on the desk and Tikki immediately attacked it. The two humans laughed at her excitement. "Well," Adrien said. "What other ideas do you have?"

"Nothing other than using the Lucky Charm and just waiting it out." She admitted.

"Let's try the Lucky Charm. Tikki, spots on!" He called.

He transformed then called on the Lucky Charm. A pillow fell into his hands. "It looks like it thinks we need to have a nap." Adrien said.

"What do you see with the Ladybug vision?"

He glanced around. "Only the bed lights up."

She sighed. "This is difficult. I can't think of anything right now. I say we wait it out for a few days then see if we can think of anything else." She suggested, tucking the paper into one of the pockets in Chat Noir's suit.

Adrien nodded and detransformed in a cloud of pink sparkles. Tikki immediately flew over and grabbed another cookie. Marinette finished off her chocolate then moved to head off. "Well I might as well go now since you so obviously need a nap, according to the Ladybug vision. Goodnight Adrien." She smiled at him then stopped. "I almost forgot. We'll probably have to change our clothes tonight unless you fancy my mother yelling at you to have a shower and get changed."

"Will she really do that?" Adrien asked.

Somehow he just couldn't see Sabine doing that. But Marinette was nodding and she obviously knew her own mother better than Adrien did. "She will if she thinks you've been wearing the same thing for three days in a row."

"Well I won't risk it then. Goodnight My Lady."

He managed to glimpse a faint blush on her cheeks before she turned and bounded away with his baton.

Adrien sighed and flopped down on Marinette's bed. He realized that if he was going to be spending at least several more nights here, then he may as well use the bed since Marinette's parents might get suspicious if they saw him sleeping on the couch. "Aren't you going to get changed?" Tikki asked and he shook his head.

"Too tired. I'll do it in the morning." He muttered. "Goodnight Tikki."

He was fast asleep within minutes. Tikki flew and switched off the lights before settling down near his head on the pillow. "Goodnight Adrien." Then she also fell asleep.

…

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter! In the next one we get to watch them be embarrassed and try change their clothes, which is going to be interesting. ;) It should be out soonish, I hope.**

 **But I hurt my arm recently and can really only properly use one hand to type, which is really slow, but I'll try.**

 **See you all soon!**

 **Cookies to all you lovely people! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter twelve

 **Hello! Another chapter is here only two days after the last! :)**

 **Before we start this chapter, I'd like to address something. Just in case anyone is wondering, ADRIEN HAS NOT STARTED HIS PERIOD YET. He is simply experiencing a slightly dramatized (hey, if I'm going to make him suffer, I may as well go all out.) PMS. I have had him have quite a few cramps and he will be getting mood swings, cravings, etc. soon as well. This is only PMS. I realise that some people don't experience these things (lucky them) or only get them DURING their period, not before or after. Everybody's different. I'm simply writing from my own understanding.**

 **Of course, we'll all know when his period actually starts. ;) There'll be no confusion about it (well, except Adrien's).**

 **Oh my gosh, this story is so awkward. :D But I really appreciate how much you guys seem to like it. Thank you all so much!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

…

When Marinette got back to Adrien's house she immediately detransformed and stood in the middle of the room, wondering what to do next. She knew she had to have a shower, at the very least change Adrien's clothes. But she didn't really want to. It wasn't that she disliked having showers and changing. It was just that she didn't like doing that when she was in someone else's body. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a towel and a clean change of clothes from his drawers, trying not to pry more than she need to. "I'm having a shower now." She told Plagg just in case he wanted to know, but more to convince herself that she could do it.

"Good." Plagg replied. "You smell."

Marinette pulled a face at him. "No worse than your awful camembert."

Plagg sniffed disdainfully, cradling a piece of camembert in his arms. "I'll have you know that camembert smells just divine."

"Whatever you say." She muttered, wandering into the bathroom and placing her stuff down.

Now came the hard part of actually undressing. Marinette scrunched up her face as she pulled off Adrien's shirt and dropped it on the floor. Quickly pulling of the rest of his clothes, she closed her eyes and felt her way along the wall to the shower. She walked into the door and fumbled with the taps before she managed to successfully turn it on. She turned both the taps on only a little bit, not willing to risk opening her eyes to see which one was hot and which one was cold. Water splashed out immediately and Marinette jumped as she got a face full of water. _This wasn't so bad…_

Stretching her arms out in front of her where she thought she had seen the soaps and things before, she grabbed what she hoped was the shampoo and conditioner and washed Adrien's hair. It felt weird to be washing hair that was significantly shorter than her own, but it was certainly a lot easier.

"Are you almost done yet?" A voice right in front of her face asked loudly.

Marinette let out a startled shriek and her eyes flew open in surprise. "Plagg! Wh- what are you doing?" She sputtered and the said kwami snickered, but didn't answer because in that moment, shampoo ran from her hair and into her eyes. Marinette yelped and turned her face up, trying to wash the shampoo from her face.

When it was all gone, she closed her eyes tightly again. "I was just seeing if you were done." Plagg said. There was a pause then, "By the way, are you aware that you just washed your hair with normal soap?"

"What?!"

Plagg laughed to himself. "I'm just kidding. But you better hurry up because it's getting pretty late." He told her and she could practically hear the grin in his voice as he flew away.

She scowled after him for a moment before turning and grabbing the soap. She had already decided that she was only going to wash the top half. It was less stressful for her that way and she figured they wouldn't be like this for too much longer so it wouldn't be too bad.

Finishing quickly, she stepped out of the shower, tripped over a mat on the floor, and grabbed at the towel she had placed down when she entered the bathroom.

Showering was definitely much harder when you were in someone else's body…

…

Adrien awoke to Tikki's tapping on his face. He blinked groggily at her, wondering why on earth she was waking him up. "Tikki," He muttered. "Why are trying to wake me?"

Tikki smiled sweetly and flew backwards as he sat up. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry." She told him. Then her expression turned concerned. "Are you ok? Don't you usually have a schedule and wake up early?" She asked, flitting closer.

He sighed. "My head does hurt a bit." He admitted.

Shoving the blankets back, he stood up. "It'll be fine in a little bit." He assured the worried kwami, but he could see she didn't really believe him.

"If you don't feel well you should stay at home." She said.

Adrien smiled at her. "It will be fine Tikki." Then he paused. "But I do have to shower, don't I?"

"Yes you do. You should do that now or you'll definitely be late."

That made Adrien move. He did not want to have Marinette in trouble when they changed back, even if she was already sometimes late. Quickly crossing the room to Marinette's wardrobe he grabbed a clean change of clothes at random and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Tikki flew after him, giggling to herself as she dragged the clean underwear that Adrien had forgotten.

She slipped in and dropped it on the pile of clothes he had placed out of the way and saw that he was already in the shower, with his eyes closed. She grinned and phased out the door again, knowing that if he needed her she could always come back. Then she went to enjoy the pile of cookies she didn't finish the night before.

Tikki had just finished eating the last cookie when she heard an exasperated noise coming from the bathroom. She swallowed her mouthful and went to investigate. Finding Adrien wrapped in a towel, holding a bra in his hand, and an annoyed look on his face was not what she expected to see. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Adrien growled in frustration. " _How_?" He exclaimed. "How are you supposed to put this on?" He asked no one in particular, but Tikki answered.

"You have to put your arms through the straps and do up the bit at the back." She explained, giggling. She was enjoying watching Adrien struggle.

He shot her a look. "I already tried that. How do I do it up if I can't even see it? Why didn't they think of this when they designed it?" He grumbled, but followed Tikki's instructions anyway.

Scowling to himself when he failed to get the clasp in the right spot he said, "See? It's not working!"

The ladybug kwami flew up behind him and helped him do it up, grinning to herself. She never thought she'd see the day when Plagg's human tried and failed to put a bra on. But she was definitely enjoying it.

Adrien muttered under his breath as he carefully pulled the rest of Marinette's clothes on, then went to grab his stuff for school. If he ran, he would make it on time.

…

Marinette waited for Adrien outside the school. It was almost time for the first class to start and he still wasn't there. Which was odd, considering how he was usually early. Just as she was about to head inside, he came skidding around the corner and stopped, a bit breathless from his short sprint to the school. She took in the slight frown on his face and raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

His only words to her were, "Why can't females just wear normal clothes?"

Marinette didn't think she wanted to know why he asked that…

…

 **Well, I'll see you all soon! I'll try to have the next chapter done soon. Chloe will be making an appearance. ;) And Marinette will** _ **try**_ **to tolerate her.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter thirteen

 **I'm an awful person, I know. I'm really sorry. This chapter was supposed to be out** _ **way**_ **sooner but real life got in the way and every time I tried to sit down and write, something happened or I had to do something. And it is really hard to type with only one hand (my other one is injured ugh). :((**

 **Damn you real life.**

 **But moving on, here's the chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy. :)**

…

When Marinette swapped bodies with Adrien, she hadn't been counting on having to deal with Chloe as well. The blonde had been relatively tame yesterday, too busy bragging about what she was doing the coming weekend to pay much attention to anyone else. Not that she usually did anyway.

But today, as soon as Marinette and Adrien walked through the door to the classroom, she flung herself at who she thought was Adrien, shrieking, "Adrikins!"

Marinette grimaced and tried to pry her arms away from her. As Chloe continued chattering, she shot a desperate look to the real Adrien. He shrugged helplessly, unsure of what to do to help her. He usually said a polite reply and took his seat, but she didn't really know what to say to the spoilt blonde currently clinging to her. With a deep breath, Marinette managed to remove herself from Chloe's embrace and fled the room, garbling out an excuse as she left.

As soon as she got out of the classroom, she made a beeline for the bathroom, knowing that Chloe couldn't follow her in there, even if she was bothered enough to chase after her to begin with.

Marinette _really_ had to do something about the Chloe situation. Not only was it annoying, but Chloe would be absolutely _livid_ if she ever found out that she was hugging Marinette and not her 'Adrikins'.

Turning a corner, she burst into the boy's bathroom, as she obviously couldn't go to the girl's. It took her a just a second, then she realized something.

She had _completely_ forgotten the fact that other boys might be in there and she let out a mortified shriek, flinging herself out of the bathroom.

After putting a good amount of distance between herself and the dreaded boy's bathroom, she sighed and slumped against the wall. That had been even worse than the time she walked into the boy's bathroom as Marinette. At least _that_ time they had all been completely clothed.

Pushing all thoughts of bathrooms from her mind, she stood up, realizing that she had to get back to class. It did mean that she had to go back to Chloe, but she couldn't hide forever. She was Ladybug -well, at least she was until she got switched with Adrien- and Ladybug did _not_ hide because an irritating girl who was intent on being very touchy-feely with who she _assumed_ was Adrien.

She _could_ try and deal with Chloe the way Adrien did; kind and polite, but he had always been much better at putting up with Chloe than she had.

Wrinkling her nose, Marinette entered the classroom, her mind quickly coming up with something to say to the blonde just in case she threw herself at her again. But Chloe stayed in her seat, filing her nails.

Marinette breathed a quiet sigh of relief and relaxed into Adrien's usual seat. It was then she realized that he was no longer in the class. "Where's Adrien gone?" She whispered to Nino.

"He went home. He claimed he was feeling sick."

Marinette frowned to herself. "He seemed perfectly fine this morning."

Nino shrugged. "I don't know either. He's not really the type to suddenly get sick like that. Though I suppose it could be a side-effect of switching bodies with someone."

She nodded. That… made sense.

The two turned their attention back to the lesson, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves, but Marinette's thoughts remained on Adrien. She hoped he was ok. She decided to visit him at lunch to see how he was doing. With that decision made, she tried to focus on what the teacher was currently saying.

It was hard to concentrate for the rest of the morning. Her thoughts kept drifting away from the lesson and to other things, like Adrien and how they were going to change back. But soon enough, the bell ran to signal the start of lunch and Marinette jumped up from Adrien's desk, waved to Alya and dashed out of the classroom.

She turned into an empty classroom and stopped, shutting the door behind her. "Plagg." She called.

"No." He said from somewhere inside Adrien's bag, already knowing what she was asking.

"I'll give you a whole wheel of camembert afterwards."

His head popped out the top of the bag. He was tempted. "Straight away?" He asked and Marinette nodded. The kwami zipped out of the bag eagerly. "I like you!" He exclaimed.

Marinette giggled at him. "Plagg, claw out!"

Within seconds, she was no longer Adrien. After stretching in a distinctively cat-like way, she vaulted out the window and headed towards the bakery.

She made it there quickly and dropped down onto the balcony. She could just see Adrien inside, lying face down on the bed. She tapped on the trapdoor and watched as he shot up in surprise. He looked around for a moment, then, glancing up, he spotted her and scrambled to let her in. "My lady? What are you doing here?"

Marinette swung into the room, then straightened and looked at Adrien in concern. "Are you alright? Nino said you left because you didn't feel well."

He sighed and flopped back on her bed. "I don't." He said mournfully. "My stomach _hurts_." He rolled onto his side, hugging a pillow he had grabbed.

She patted his head sympathetically. "It's probably just a stomach bug. It'll go away soon." She said comfortingly, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Adrien shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but a scream from outside her window cut him off. Marinette jumped up, hand instinctively reaching down for Chat Noir's baton. "An akuma." She breathed. "Are you too sick to fight? I kinda need you to purify the akuma." She turned back to face him then stopped, surprised to see that Adrien had burst into tears. "Adrien?" She asked in alarm.

His faced scrunched up and he swiped at the tears impatiently. "I'm alright." He muttered, although he glared at the direction the scream had come from.

She stared at him for a long moment before reaching towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to fight if you aren't feeling up to it. You can just transform at the end and cleanse the akuma." She told him.

Adrien shook his head. "No. I'll go. I'm not going to let you face the akuma alone. I'm not that sick. Just… tired, I guess."

"As soon as the akuma is defeated, promise you'll have a nap?" Marinette asked. He nodded. "Alright, then let's make this quick."

Tikki flew up to Adrien, looking just as concerned as Marinette was. She looked like she was going to say something but then changed her mind. "I'm ready when you are." The kwami said instead.

"Tikki, spots on!"

When Ladybug stood where Adrien had been just before, both superheroes nodded and left through the trapdoor, hoping to make it a quick fight.

But then again, Hawkmoth never really cared what they wanted.

…

 **Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once I actually started writing it, I managed to get it done in the time it took to listen to the whole Crybaby album. So I'm pretty pleased with that. But now I need to get to sleep.**

 **Also, I've been wondering how many of you would be interested in seeing a pirate au where Chat Noir is a pirate? Because I'm currently working on a pirate au and I'm really loving it so far. It could be out soon. :D**

 **Thank you all** _ **so**_ **much for your reviews, it really means a lot to me. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter fourteen

 **Cramps. Are. The. Worst. But that's not important right now.**

 **Anyways, I was writing this on a piece of paper but then I accidentally let it go through the washing machine and had to start again. :/ Heh I really need to be more careful. It's not the first time I've done that.**

 **But I'm back now! Finally. After ages.**

 **So… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

Hawkmoth never did what they wanted.

By the time the two superheroes had arrived at the scene, the brightly coloured akuma was already dashing away. They chased after it, of course, but it seemed that this particular akuma was intent on not being caught.

Ladybug sighed as she came to a stop. They had been running around for the past two hours and still had not come any closer to finding out anything the latest akuma. It was rather frustrating.

Chat Noir halted beside Ladybug and glanced up at her, still not used to being the shorter one of the two. He looked annoyed that they had not been able to stop the akuma yet. It just kept sprinting around wherever it pleased at a pace that even the two superheroes couldn't quite match. The villain never seemed to run out of energy. Chat gave an irritated sigh and blew his fringe out of his face. "This is pointless." He grumbled. "The akuma is just going to keep running and running."

"You're right." She hummed in agreement. "We have to try something else. Perhaps we should wait somewhere until the akuma comes past."

He nodded. "There's a rooftop just over there that we've passed a few times that has a wall around it to hide behind. The akuma will probably be coming past there again."

"Good thinking." Ladybug said, reaching to scratch behind his cat ears like she often did but stopping when she realized he didn't have them anymore. _She_ was the one with the cat ears now. Instead, she turned around, ignoring the amused grin on his –her- face, and took off for the rooftop he had mentioned.

He followed after her and they landed on the roof, ducking down beside the wall. "How long do you reckon it'll be until the akuma comes past again?" She asked and he shrugged. "We should try set a trap to stop it. Use the Lucky Charm."

After a seconds pause, Chat Noir nodded and called for the Lucky Charm. As soon as the sparkles had died away, he brought the object up to eye level. "Matches? I don't know how we're gonna use _matches_ to catch the akuma but it is sure going to be one explosive trap."

Ladybug shot him a look. "Are you alright? Just before you were sulking about the akuma but now you're back to making awful puns."

He nodded, a cheeky grin creeping onto his face. "Oh yeah, I'm on _fire_ , My Lady."

She sighed, rolling her eyes even as a small fond smile spread across her face. This was her partner- dorky, pun-loving Chat Noir- and the boy she had been in love with since he first came to school. She could hardly believe that they were the same person, and would still be having trouble believing it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, if she hadn't been switched into his body and had to transform into Chat Noir. "Just figure out how to use the matches, you silly cat." She told him, not worried about anyone hearing her call him that since they were alone on the rooftops.

"Aww, My Lady, you know you love me." Chat replied teasingly.

"Yeah." She murmured then cleared her throat, slightly hoping he didn't hear her agree with him.

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice and glanced around, trying to see what he could do with the box of matches he held in his hand. Some leftover building materials lit up in red and black polka dots and suddenly he realised what he could do with the matches. Working quickly, he stuck everything together with a roll of tape lying on the rooftop and hooked his yoyo around a couple of various buildings so the akuma would be more likely to trip over it. Then he crouched down behind the wall next to Ladybug and settled down to wait for the akuma. She stayed tense and alert, on the lookout for the akuma.

They didn't have to wait long. Pretty soon, the akuma came barrelling past in a brightly coloured blur. It took no notice of the yoyo string strung out in its path and just kept moving at the same pace, straight into it. As the yoyo jerked, the makeshift explosive thing he had made was triggered and went off with a loud bang, startling the akuma, and Ladybug. She jumped up and moved to grab her baton. The villain, on the other hand, let out an ear-piercing scream and skidded to a complete halt, cowering on a nearby roof.

Silently thanking the random article about making explosives he had read once when bored, Chat Noir launched into motion, retracting the yoyo and looping it around the akuma. It didn't struggle against the string. Instead, it huddled in a small ball on the rooftop, whimpering. The two superheroes jumped over to the roof the akuma was on and searched for the akumatized item. The akuma, as they could see now, appeared to be some sort of athlete, which would make sense considering their speed and endurance.

Ladybug reached down and pulled a medal from around the akuma's neck and smashed it. Just as she had thought, a dark butterfly flew out. Chat grabbed his yoyo and quickly purified it and sent it away before tossing what little bits of the matches he could find into the air and calling out, "Miraculous Ladybug!" just as his earrings beeped to warn him he only had two minutes left.

The little ladybugs swept over everything, and the villain turned back into a confused looking young man. Ladybug went to help him off the roof after doing their usual fist bump and telling Chat she would see him later.

He noticed with a frown that it was already starting to get dark. Sighing in frustration, Chat Noir turned and took off towards Marinette's home. He had had some homework to catch up on, especially since he went home early, but the akuma took longer to defeat than he'd thought. And he had promised Marinette he would have a nap as soon as they had finished fighting the akuma. Trust Hawkmoth to send an akuma right when he wasn't feeling the best. Speaking of which… Adrien noticed with some surprise that the curious pain in his stomach had… _gone?_

Maybe he was better now. He sure hoped so. The pains had been unlike anything he had ever felt before. It almost felt like a big iron fist was slowly squeezing his stomach. Perhaps it was just a side effect of switching bodies with someone?

…

 **All of you guys are seriously so amazing. Thanks for continuing to read this story even though sometimes I don't update for months. :) I wish I could just hug you all. *internet hugssss***

 **I'll try get the next chapter out quicker. The school term is practically finished so I can write without worrying about doing homework and assignments and stuff. Yay!**

 **See you next chapter! :)**

 **Question of the chapter: How do you think Adrien will react when he finally gets his period? XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter fifteen

 **Hello again everyone. :)**

 **I got this chapter out quicker this time! Yay!**

 **Anyways, I'm just going to quickly say that there is going to be a Ladrien Appreciation day on the 22nd of October. There is more information in the bottom author's note about it.**

 **And thank you everyone for all your support with this story. :)**

 **On with chapter fifteen!**

 **…**

Adrien was not feeling well by the time he got home. He was irritated that the akuma took so long to defeat and now it was dark. He had homework he had to do. He couldn't let Marinette's grades slip while he was in her body. He'd hate for her to get in trouble because of him. He had to do the homework, even though all he felt like doing was curling up and falling asleep.

With a heavy sigh, he dragged himself over to Marinette's desk and sat down, resisting the temptation to lay his head in his arms. No sooner than he had sat down, though, he heard the voice of Marinette's mum calling her name. He jumped in surprise, then upon realising that he was supposed to be Marinette right now, stood up and headed down to see why he was being called, trying to push away the feeling of annoyance at Sabine, who had done nothing wrong.

He padded downstairs and into the kitchen where he could hear Marinette's parents talking together. As soon as he stepped through the door, Sabine glanced up at him. "Oh, Marinette, will you help us get dinner please, thank you dear."

"Sure." Adrien agreed, even though he didn't really want to, simply because the Dupain-Chengs were nice and it would be rude to refuse. Besides, he didn't want Marinette to get in trouble at all.

Tom gave him a thankful smile, moving to take a frying pan out of a cupboard. He set it on the stove and turned to Adrien. "Could you cook the fried eggs? I'll get started on the other stuff."

Adrien nodded. He had never cooked fried eggs before- usually the chefs at his house cooked all his meals- but it couldn't be that hard, right?

...

As Adrien soon found out, cooking fried eggs was very hard, at least, it was for him. He had a general idea of how to cook them. Just crack the egg and stick it in a frying pan until it was nicely cooked. But Adrien wanted to do the best he could. Obviously Marinette would know how to fry eggs. She had probably been doing it for years. It was a simple thing to do. So it would look suspicious if 'she' suddenly couldn't. He didn't want to disappoint her parents. They were relying on him to cook the fried eggs and not mess up.

So he got the eggs out and began.

Things started to go wrong from the very start. He cracked a few eggs into a bowl and some egg shell fell in. When trying to fish it out, Adrien somehow managed to spill the eggs onto the bench and they slid to the floor.

Eggs were _slippery_. Marinette's parents had to stop what they were doing to help him clean up the eggs from the floor. He apologised, of course, and they told him not to worry about it. Accidents happened all the time. He went back to crack some more eggs, clenching his teeth together and hoping nothing else would go wrong.

As he cracked some more eggs to replace the spilt ones, the yolks split and spread out into the egg whites. Adrien, having never cooked fried eggs before, or any other type of eggs for that matter, thought that meant the eggs were surely ruined. But he couldn't just throw away even more eggs just because he messed up again. He would have to cook the eggs and hope they weren't _too_ bad.

Scowling at the bowl of cracked eggs as if that would make it all better, he tipped it into the frypan a second before he realised that he hadn't put at oil or anything in the pan yet. Adrien panicked and grabbed the oil and an egg flip and, pushing the eggs to one side, tried to pour a bit of oil in so the eggs wouldn't stick to the pan. Doing so made the yolks spread out even more.

That was it. The eggs were surely ruined now. And it was all his fault. Adrien glared fiercely at the frying pan and tried desperately not to feel too annoyed. His throat felt all choked up like he was about to cry. He wanted to cry. But not in front of Marinette's parents.

Adrien bit his lip and continued trying to cook the eggs. They were sizzling away like crazy but when he tried to lift it a bit to check if it was cooked on the bottom it just squashed up into the rest of the eggs which had all joined together anyway. A frustrated noise escaped him.

Tom turned around with a concerned look on his face. "Is everything alright, Marinette?" He asked.

"No," Adrien promptly burst into tears. "I've ruined the eggs!" He wailed.

Marinette's parents looked alarmed. "Marinette, darling, they aren't ruined. They'll be fine." Sabine soothed.

Adrien shook his head. "No they won't. Look." He held up the egg flip to show the bits of egg he had accidentally smushed onto it when trying to flip the egg.

"It's ok, dear. That doesn't matter." Sabine patted his back while Tom fetched him a glass of water.

He took the water gratefully and sipped it as he calmed down. He didn't know why he got so upset. It was just some eggs. It wasn't the end of the world. Marinette's parents were so nice about it.

Once he had stopped crying and had settled down, he put the glass on the bench and prepared to go back to the eggs and try save them. But when he turned around, he saw that Tom had already done that. "Why don't you sit down?" Sabine suggested gently. "Dinner is almost ready. Your father and I can do the rest."

At that, Adrien burst into tears again. He was a _horrible_ daughter. He was a horrible Marinette. All her parents wanted was some help to make dinner. It wasn't that hard. Fried eggs were simple.

He didn't deserve to stay with Marinette's parents. They were so kind to him and he didn't deserve it.

He wasn't aware of Sabine moving until she was hugging him. She let him cry for awhile then pulled away slightly and smoothed Marinette's fringe out of his face. "Are you alright now?"

Adrien nodded. She led him over to the table where Tom had already set out the food. Adrien ate in silence, not trusting himself to speak without crying again. He found that he wasn't really that hungry after all. Finishing quickly, he was excused to go up to Marinette's room, after Tom and Sabine assured him they could take care of the dishes that night.

As soon as he reached the room, he flopped down on the bed face first. "Tikki," he mumbled into the pillow, feeling the kwami leave her hiding spot and hover above him in concern. "I am a terrible daughter to the Dupain-Chengs and I _can't_ cook eggs."

 **…**

 **So remember how near the beginning of the story Adrien was upset because they were playing badminton? Yeah, I actually thought badminton was a great sport, but that was until I realised I can't do it. At all. I just had to play it at school and everyone was doing great and actually hitting it but not me. No, I looked like an idiot the whole time and it was embarrassing. The people on my side tried to be encouraging and tell me I could do it but it only made me feel more upset and I got really sarcastic because that was the only way I could speak without bursting into tears in front of them. I managed to hit it once and the guy said "great job!" and I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, great. I actually hit it." The funny thing is, I was actually looking forwards to playing badminton before that. But I'm pretty certain the people on the other side noticed how not happy I was and tried to hit it to me to let me try, which was nice of them. :)**

 **So yeah, I had a mood swing (I was literally all happy before) and got upset about badminton just like Adrien did. How weird is that... So I decided if I had one of his experiences why not give him one of my experiences? (with a bit of modifying to suit his situation, of course)**

 **But I'm sure not many of you really care about all that so I'll just remind you that on October 22nd there is a Ladrien Appreciation Day and it would be awesome if you could do something. It doesn't have to be a fanfiction, it can be a drawing or whatever else you want to do, just as long as it is Ladrien. I'll definitely be doing some stuff so you can look forwards to that. :)**

 **But please do participate if you can. And if you do something, please tell me and I'll make sure to check it out!**

 **Now I should leave this really long author's note. See you next chapter!**

 **Cookies to all!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter sixteen

 **Hey!**

 **I haven't been working on this quite as much recently because I've been focusing on writing some stories for a Christmas countdown I'll be doing as soon as it hits December, so you can look forward to that. ;)**

 **Enjoy the chapter! It's shorter than usual so I hope you don't mind. And it's not my best writing ever but I really wanted to have a chapter out before December. I'll probably come back and edit this later.**

 **…**

Marinette was slightly worried. It was the next day and school was practically finished, and Adrien had barely eaten anything at all. She knew this because he had shown up to school that day with a croissant for breakfast and had only just managed to finish it, and he had not gone to her home for lunch, choosing to only eat an apple. He claimed he wasn't feeling hungry that day, but it didn't stop Marinette from being concerned. It wasn't like him to not eat anything.

And now it was the end of the day and Adrien was looking quite tired. She knew it probably wasn't because he hadn't eaten anything, but he could be getting sick, which might be why he was looking exhausted and had barely eaten that day. So naturally, she worried.

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Marinette packed his stuff away and hurried after him, as he had already left. "Adr- wait no, Marinette!" She called but he either didn't hear her or didn't realise she was trying to call him.

She sighed. Of course he wouldn't turn around. He wasn't used to be addressed with her name. She caught up to him and the two walked quietly until they were out of the school and away from earshot. "Adrien, are you alright?" She asked.

He seemed a bit confused by her question but nodded anyway. "Of course. Why?"

Marinette shrugged. "You just look a bit tired and you've barely eaten anything today. I thought you might be getting sick."

"I am a bit tired but I don't think I'm sick." He paused. "I feel fine right now." She didn't look convinced so he grinned at her and grabbed her hand. "Want to go for a walk?"

Her face- well, Adrien's face- flushed and he couldn't help but wonder if his ears always went that red when he blushed. She nodded and he started walking towards the Seine, not letting go of her hand. He knew she would've pulled her hand away if she felt uncomfortable, she was, after all, used to pushing him away when he flirted with her as Chat. But she wasn't pushing him away now. Instead she glanced over at him and gave him a shy smile when he looked at her. His heart pounded because even though she looked like him at the moment, she was still his lady and she liked him, maybe even loved him.

The two continued walking along quietly, hands linked. "So do we have any more ideas on how to change back to ourselves?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had been hanging over them.

She shook her head. "Nothing we haven't already tried. I tried asking Plagg for advice but Plagg... He's not very helpful." She said with a laugh.

A black blur flew out of Adrien's bag Marinette was holding. "I'm plenty helpful, thank you very much." He grumbled good-naturedly.

Marinette pushed him back in the bag. "Ok, you're helpful for some things, just not this. If I wanted to know the difference between brie and camembert then you'd probably be who I'd ask."

Plagg huffed but gave a cheeky smile as he disappeared again. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle. "That's Plagg for you." Then he stopped walking.

Marinette stopped as well, giving him a curious glance. He stared up at her for a moment. He wished that they would change back soon. He wanted nothing more than to be able to look at her and see her own face, instead of his. He was tired of seeing his face whenever he looked at her. "I can't wait to change back to ourselves." He said.

She nodded. "Me too. We will have to try think of other ways to change back. We can't wait forever for it to wear off."

"Yeah." He glanced down at the time on her phone. "I should go now. I think your parents wanted me to help in the bakery this afternoon and you probably have stuff to do. I'll see you tonight for patrol, My Lady." With a quick glance to make sure no one was around, he bent and kissed her hand in his typical gesture before letting go and leaving.

"See you tonight."

...

Later that night, when everyone else was sound asleep and patrol was finished, Adrien lay in Marinette's bed unable to drift off. His stomach hurt again, much worse than it was before. He shifted restlessly, trying to find a position that would ease the pain. His back hurt too. It had been aching constantly since he had left patrol, uncomfortable but not enough to be noticeable the whole time.

Tikki was asleep too so he couldn't ask her for advice. Tikki was a lot more helpful than Plagg ever was. But Adrien still missed his kwami.

He sighed. There was no way he was going to get to sleep when his stomach was hurting this much. He wondered whether Marinette ever got pain like this, or if he was really getting sick after all. Perhaps Marinette could recognise the symptoms since it was her body he was in? Maybe she was right about him becoming sick.

Adrien felt awful about it. He had only been in Marinette's body acting as her for a few days and he had already gotten her ill. He never usually got sick, the strict routine and diet his father enforced upon him usually preventing it from happening. And as soon as his father suspected he was sick, he was not allowed to do anything but rest until he felt better.

The pain in his stomach still hadn't gone away, but he had found that curling in a ball on his side helped alleviate it slightly. Adrien curled into an even tighter ball and hoped that he would fall asleep soon. He didn't want to be tired again tomorrow and make his lady worry about his health again. He felt fine. A smile crossed his face at the thought of her concern for him and he finally felt himself shifting into sleep.

 **…**

 **Yay Adrienette development ;)**

 **Update on the badminton situation: I don't hate it anymore. :) I like it now. Maybe that's because I have somehow gotten better. But I'm kinda happy about it. I can actually serve the shuttlecock and I can hit it in the right direction (most times) when it comes to me so yeah. At least I have been with different people the last few times we played so that might've helped a bit.**

 **Anyways, keep an eye out for the Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Countdown. It will be in one collection at AO3 and also posted as a series of unrelated oneshots over here. I may also be posting the ML Advent Calendar I did last year on AO3 over here but that depends on if I can find the calendar with the days planned out on it since there was an accident with my device last year and it had to be completely reset and I lost all chapters after chapter 9 or something which was really sad so we'll see what happens this year.**

 **See you next chapter! It will probably be after December since I'll be focusing on getting all the Christmas countdown stories finished and posted because I'm wayyy behind where I wanted to be with the writing of them (I still have about 25k-40k words that I will be doing within 28 days wish me luck) but oh well. Bye! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter seventeen

 **Helloooo! I'm finally back! :) Miss me? It has been ages (and I'm sorry) but I'm back to continue this now!**

 **So, I've decided not to include any guy problems because it doesn't fit with the story right now as we are at a very crucial time for Adrien… We're coming up to the part that everyone has been waiting for. ;)**

 **Anways, now that Christmas is over I can get back into writing this which is exciting!**

 **I actually wrote the first few hundred words of this on my leg under my skirt while hiding in the bathroom for an embarrassingly long time because I really felt like writing it. And I didn't actually have a whole bunch of paper in my pocket like I usually do so I couldn't use that.**

 **Now that has all been said, lets get on with the chapter!**

…

 _What happened last: Adrien had more PMS and the two of them still can't figure out how to change back. Adrien was really not hungry and Marinette worried. Adrienette bonding happened. :)_

…

In the few days that Marinette had been Adrien, she had learnt a great deal more about his life. She had already known that he didn't have the best home life, and that his father often acted distant from him, but she hadn't been expecting it to be quite like this. She had only been in his body for a couple of days, and she was already feeling overwhelmed from all the stuff that Adrien had to do. From modelling photoshoots at the worst of times, to studying Chinese and still completing all her homework, she had done more in the last couple of days than she had done in a typical week in her usual life. Sure, she had helped in the bakery, but it was nowhere near as hectic as Adrien's schedule seemed to be.

The coldness of his father only made her feel worse.

That morning had been first time she had actually spoken to him while she had been Adrien and it had only been because he wanted to inform her that he was going to be going away for a few days and that she would still be expected to keep up with all the activities that had been scheduled on for that time.

She had felt awkward the whole time she was talking to him. The stiffness of Gabriel Agreste was such a stark contrast to her own loving parents. Marinette hated to admit it, but she was glad when Gabriel stood up and left but her heart had certainly ached for Adrien.

But it had brought the fact that Adrien's life wasn't the nicest back to the front of her mind, even pushing away the body swap issue for a short while. Though, of course, as soon as she got to school she was once again reminded of the problem of being in Adrien's body when realised she desperately had to go to the bathroom again.

Meanwhile, Adrien had only just woken up, feeling significantly better than he had the night before. Apart from a slightly sore back, which wasn't that uncommon after sleeping on it the wrong way, there was no other pain. A little bit of stretching should make his back feel better and it wasn't too bad, so he wasn't too worried about it. Instead, he simply got himself ready for school and headed off.

…

Adrien felt odd. He had eaten breakfast that morning, courtesy of the Dupain-Chengs, who still had no idea what was going on, but now, not even through the first period of the day, he was feeling _hungry._

He was currently sitting in class wanting nothing more than to eat some olives.

Adrien didn't even _like_ olives.

He had never particularly liked olives ever- his mother hadn't liked olives and he had found it comforting that he disliked the same food his mother had so hadn't tried to like them- but now all he felt like eating was olives. Adrien was _annoyed_. He didn't want to want to eat olives, and he certainly didn't want to actually try them again.

So he simply focused on the teacher up the front and pushed any thoughts of olives out of his mind.

…

By the time lunch was nearing, Adrien was very, very hungry and still wanted to eat some olives, much to his annoyance. He had never experienced wanting to eat a food he didn't like before and it was irritating him. So as soon as the bell rung, he jumped out of his seat, having decided that he should just eat a few olives and see if it would make the strange desire to eat them go away. Marinette gave him curious look as he walked up to her. "Want to come have lunch with me?" He asked.

She agreed and grabbed his bag before following after him, oblivious to the few classmates who had just heard 'Marinette' ask Adrien to lunch and were gaping in surprise after the two. Some money was exchanged at the back of the class and a few whispers circled around the room as Adrien and Marinette left. Alya and Nino shared a glance before deciding to give the other two some time together.

"So where are we going?" Marinette asked when Adrien started heading away from the school.

Adrien looked uncomfortable for a moment, shifting Marinette's purse on his shoulder before glancing up at her. "This might sound weird, but I really want some olives right now." He confessed.

Marinette tilted her head, looking amused. "Olives? Why?"

"I don't know!" Adrien wailed. "I haven't had olives since I was a young child and I didn't like them then so I don't think I will like them now but I _really_ want to try them again for some reason."

She hummed in sympathy and the two continued walking until they reached a little deli that Plagg had insisted Adrien go to one time so he could try the cheese samples there. Adrien was pretty sure they had had olives there too the last time he had been there. To his relief, he found that he had been right and he quickly brought the smallest possible container of olives he could and they left to head to the park to eat their lunch together.

…

Adrien was feeling much better by the time they got back to school. He had eaten his olives, and had been satisfied when he realised they were still just as awful as he had remembered. He was glad he no longer felt like eating olives.

What he didn't realise was that the rest of the day wouldn't end so well.

It was nearing the end of the school day when he found that he desperately had to go to the bathroom. So in the short break before his next class, he rushed off to the ladies room, following the usual procedure of squeezing his eyes closed and doing his business blindly. Everything was going fine until a sudden banging noise came from just outside his stall and Adrien's eyes flew open in surprise. Before he realized it, they focused on his underwear.

He let out a startled shriek before slapping a hand over his mouth. Blood. There was _blood_ in his underwear...

…

' **I'm gonna leave this as a cliffhanger!' Was my first thought when starting this chapter. So, enjoy! I promise I won't take two months to get the next chapter out. I'll be nice. :)**

 **Ah the cravings for certain foods… I almost forgot about that until this chapter. I always crave the randomest of things like string cheese. What do you guys crave (if you get cravings)?**

 **And if anyone is interested I have a tumblr (alwaysinstoryland. tumblr. com) and I post stuff over there and there's sneak peeks of fanfictions I'm working on and other random stuff so if you want you can go and have a look.**

 **Well, that's all for now. See you next chapter when we finally get to see Adrien reacting to getting his period! :D**

 **Oh, and did everyone have a nice Christmas and New Years and Valentine's day?**


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter eighteen

" **I promise I won't take two months to finish the next chapter" I say.**

 **Several months later… "Whoops…"**

 **Ah well, here it is now! Enjoy! :)**

…

 _What happened last: Adrien got some craving for olives even though he doesn't really like them. Later he went to the bathroom and then…_

 **...**

A sudden banging noise came from just outside his stall and Adrien's eyes flew open in surprise. Before he realized it, they had focused on his underwear.

He let out a startled shriek before slapping a hand over his mouth. Blood. There was _blood_ in his underwear...

His female parts were _bleeding_! Why were they bleeding? Was this natural?

Adrien was _seriously_ freaking out by now. What was going on? He had no idea what was happening but he was most definitely _Not Pleased_.

Was he dying? _Surely_ he was dying. What would happen if he died while in Marinette's body? Would she be stuck as him forever or would she be able to change them back? But then would he still be dead, or would Marinette be dead since it was her body? And if he stayed dead but switched to his own body, how would everyone react to 'Marinette' being alive again? Adrien couldn't help the panicked tears that came to his eyes then. "Tikki!" He wailed as quietly as he could, not caring anymore whether anyone was in the bathroom still or not. He was having a crisis; their opinions didn't matter. "Tikki, I need help!"

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse, her eyes wide with concern. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Adrien gestured wildly at his underwear, flailing and unable to bring himself to say anything now. Tikki glanced down, unable to stop a little giggle slipping out. She wasn't very familiar with the female reproduction cycle, but she knew enough to realize what had happened. And judging from Adrien's face, he had no idea what was going on. Hadn't his father even bothered to teach him anything?

He gave her a wounded look. "Don't laugh at me Tikki. This is serious!" His eyes quivered with tears and he swiped them away in a huff.

Tikki, taking pity on the distressed boy, patted his head sympathetically. "It's ok, Adrien. This is ok." She said softly, just in case anyone was in the bathroom. "Why don't you just tell Marinette what happened and she'll help you sort it out."

"But what if she can't? She'll hate me forever!" He cried. "I couldn't stand it if my lady hated me forever! She'd probably never speak to me again! How would we defeat akumas if she doesn't speak to me? How would I ever tell her how much I love her if she hates me? How-" Tikki cut off Adrien's panicked rambling by pressing her tiny kwami arms to his face.  
"Shh…" She soothed gently. "I know that this sort of thing has never happened to you so you're scared about it, but it's ok. I can assure you that Marinette knows what to do. Just go talk to her, ok? She could never hate you, trust me."

Adrien breathed out slowly then nodded in determination. "Ok. Thanks Tikki."

The kwami smiled at him before remembering something and flitting up to his shoulder and pushing Marinette's jacket off. "Tie this around your waist." She told him.

He seemed confused, but followed her instructions, slipping the jacket off and tying it as she said. "Like this?" He asked and she nodded before diving back into Marinette's bag with one last encouraging look.

He took a deep breath and left his stall, going as quickly as possible to find Marinette.

…

Marinette was hanging around near the front of the library, waiting for Adrien to get there. He had disappeared ten minutes ago to go to the bathroom and still hadn't finished. It was a good thing that they only had a study period that lesson or he would've been late to class. She sighed to herself and checked the time again, before deciding to just go in to Alya and Nino. Just as she was about to turn around, she caught sight of a slightly distressed-looking version of herself heading towards her, and was instantly concerned. "What's the matter?" She asked when Adrien reached her.

His face crumpled up and he sucked in a shaky breath. "Mari- Marinette I-" He didn't seem to know what to say as he simply flailed his hands around as if trying to tell her what he meant by hand gestures alone. "Um…"

Her own face twisted in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." He managed to say before murmuring, "Tikki, help me!"

After carefully making sure there was no one in sight, Tikki swirled up out of the bag and hovered over Adrien's shoulder, unable to hide the amused smiled on her face. "There's blood in his underwear." She said simply. "Adrien doesn't know what's happening and is a little… worried."

It took Marinette a second of staring between Adrien and Tikki before it hit her. _Her period_.

Her mouth dropped open. With all that had been going on with the whole body swap thing, she had _completely_ forgotten about her period. But now Adrien was in hysterics in front of her with no idea what was happening. So Marinette did the only thing she could do: she panicked.

"What do you mean there's blood in your underwear?" She squeaked out. "Are you- are you sure?"

"I'm sorry My Lady." He wailed.

"No, its not your fault!" She desperately tried to reassure him before he could start blaming himself for what was happening. "It's not your fault. This… This happens."

He stared at her with wide eyes. " _What_?"

She nodded. "Every month girls get a thing called a period." She was trying her best to stay relatively calm while explaining it to him, if only for his sake. "Basically, if we didn't get pregnant that month, our body gets rid of the stuff it was using to prepare for the possible baby and it comes out as blood. So it's all alright."

Adrien glanced up at Tikki who was giggling at the whole situation. "Ok… When does it stop?" He asked.

"It usually goes for about a week."

"A week!" Adrien yelped before lowering his voice. "Please don't tell me you're actually serious."

"I am serious, Chaton." She tugged at his arm gently, bringing him out of his shocked silence. "Now come on, Nino and Alya will be wondering where we are but we have to do something about this now before blood gets on anything."

Adrien nodded numbly and allowed her to drag him away from the front of the library. This was certainly _not_ what he had been expecting when he came to school that day.

…

 **Well there we go! The much-awaited Adrien freaking out scene! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **(Even though it was very late I'm sorry)**

 **Anyways, I'm currently preparing for doing Ladrien June this year so you all can look forwards to that. I'm hoping that I can do all the days and do it like I did with the Christmas countdown last year but I'm not sure if that will happen or not since school will be busy around that time, but I will try! Feel free to ask me how I'm going with it because I've set word count goals for each day and if I'm not caught up, I'll feel guilty if someone asks and I'll go and write just so I will be all caught up.**

 **There will most likely not be another chapter of this story until Ladrien June is done so until then! Thanks to everyone who reads this! I love you guys. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien and his Girl Problems- Chapter nineteen

 **Hello, hello!**

 **I'm baaaack with another chapter!**

…

Despite Marinette's reassurances that everything was fine, Adrien still worried the whole time she dragged him back to her house. He only stopped when she did. "My parents won't stop bothering us if they know I brought you home, so I'll meet you up there." She told him, giving him a little push towards the front door before disappearing around the side.

He went in through the front, giving Sabine a weak smile before going up to Marinette's room. He wasn't surprised to find her already there, rummaging through a drawer. When she heard him enter, she turned graced him with what she hoped looked like a relaxed grin, but it came out more like an awkward grimace. "So," She said, holding out a pad. "Uh- this is a pad." He nodded. Now that he thought about it, it did sound slightly familiar. Marinette ripped it open to show him. "The sticky part goes on the inside of your underwear." She passed it to him and pushed him gently in the direction of the bathroom.

"Now?" He asked, still slightly bewildered about what was going on.

"Yes, go." She ushered him away.

As soon as he had left the room, she grabbed her phone to call Alya. She answered with a cheery greeting then a, "What's up?"

"Alya, I need help!" Marinette wailed as quietly as she could so as to not alarm Adrien if he happened to be able to hear her. Alya was immediately attentive. "Just- period stuff."

"Oh." Alya said. Then, " _oh_." again as she realised what Marinette was trying to tell her. _"_ I'll be right over." Then she hung up.

Not even a minute later, she came barrelling up into her room, glancing around. "Where is he?" She asked.

"In the bathroom. I gave him a pad to use."

Alya groaned. " _Marinette_. The poor boy is probably so confused right now!" She chided. "He needs _guidance_."

And with that, she swirled around, marched over to the bathroom with Marinette in tow, and banged on the door. "You need any help in there?"

"Um... no, it's fine." Adrien called from behind the door.

A few moments later, he emerged, looking uncomfortable. "Do you girls seriously do this all the time?" He asked and when they nodded, he pulled a face. "It's so _uncomfortable_."

Alya snorted at his discomfort. "Welcome to being girl." She laughed, then gave him a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder. "It's not all bad, don't worry."

The three of them made their way back to Marinette's room. "Nino's probably wondering where we are by now so we better go find him." Alya said, then turned to Adrien. "Will you be alright now?" When he nodded, she grinned. "Good. Now come on, let's go get some icecream!"

...

Later that night, Adrien lay on Marinette's bed, sighing to Tikki. His stomach was hurting again and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Tikki was petting his head sympathetically, offering whatever advice she could, when there was a tap on the trapdoor above them. Adrien shot upright to stare at it in confusion for a moment, before remembering that he was in Marinette's room and not his. He jumped up to open it and let her in. She swung down and landed neatly on the bed then released her transformation and grinned at him. Tikki flew up to her face to hug her in greeting before flying off to talk to Plagg and Marinette turned her attention back to Adrien. "So, you're probably not having great time what with having your first period and everything, so I brought some cookies and painkillers because the cramps usually get worse around this time." It wasn't until she mentioned that he noticed the container of baked goods that she was holding. She sat down on the bed next to him and held the cookies out to him.

He eagerly accepted them, his mood suddenly lifted now that his lady was with him with cookies. "Thanks, Bugaboo." He sighed happily.

"Now," She said, "now that we have time, I'm going to tell you how to deal with a period." Now that she had had time to calm down, she was ready to more fully educate Adrien on lady problems.

The next hour was spent explaining everything she could think of, from when to change a pad to the problem of swimming on his period, though he decided he would rather just not swim; he was _not_ ready to deal with tampons, _thank you very much_. By the time she was finished, and he had asked all the questions he had, he was even more tired than he had been before. He yawned, resting his head on her shoulder, noting absently that he had a weirdly comfortable shoulder. He had never noticed before because he had never tried to rest his head on his own shoulder before, which was understandable. Adrien hoped she didn't mind that he was leaning on her. She probably wanted to go by then.

"Hey Mari," He murmured, lifting his head slightly to see her face. "I really like you."

Her face turned red even as she smiled and petted his head. "I really like you too, silly kitty."

He grinned back at her. She sighed. "I should probably head back now. It's getting kinda late."

He nodded, then noticed Plagg hovering nearby, pulling faces at the two of them. "What's the matter?" Adrien asked.

"Humans are so _sappy_. Blergh!"

Tikki giggled. "Don't act like you don't get all sappy when you meet up with the other kwamis." She turned to Adrien and Marinette. "He definitely does." She told them over the sound of Plagg's protests.

"I believe it." Adrien said.

Before Plagg could argue any more in his defence, Marinette called for her transformation. In a few seconds she was Chat Noir again. With a quick wave to Adrien and Tikki, she left, bounding over the rooftops. Adrien sighed happily, sinking back into his pillows. "She's the best." He certainly felt tons better now that she had visited him.

 **...**

 **Well, I had stuff I wanted to say after this, but I forgot it all so I'm just gonna leave this here. Byyee.**


End file.
